A Gleam of Something Wicked
by TheOwlAndtheHammershark
Summary: Because even a gleam of something wicked can catch attention. And sometimes... even more. (Sakura reversed harem. MultixSaku) Re-uploaded story.
1. Chapter 1

This story is reuploaded. To my old readers of AGoSW I am so sorry for deleting the story because as I had mentioned before, ideas had been a mess and the way it was written before did not satisfy me and seems to be all so long but stiff with many plotholes. Nothing much had changed I just soften it a little you could say (# I am sorry if my choice of words are incomprehensible but I hope you get the idea). As an apology for me deleting it I am uploading three chapters already so I hope you enjoy and forgive me.

A/N: This story was inspired from the multi-saku story "Wicked" by Queen Sapphire.(CHECKITOUTPEOPLE!) So you might find some similarities from hers but don't get too surprised because Its still completely different from mine. Hers is so amazing, unfortunately she had stop updating it. Help me remind her into updating guys!

Also you might consider this as OOC but I won't say it does, because this is in an alternate universe where no one was evil, massacred, died and they all experienced a different childhood from the cannon. So yeah, they are not OOC -for me that is-, but I hope you would still enjoy!

By the way, I'm a slow-burned-story writer. You'll see what I mean, so please tell me honestly if its boring like that or not.

Disclaimer: I only own a lot of headache from thesis…

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Full Summary:

Haruno Sakura was already on her 2nd year of high school. She expects her remaining year to be smooth and uneventful just like the previous year (if you call scaring off fellow students and sometimes teachers that made them avoid and spite her as smooth and uneventful.)

However, she might had unfortunately ventured a little bit too far this time while trying to make things the same by maintaining her status as the wicked witch of her school (which practically is a tag that tells,"mess with me and you'll wonder where did your sanity went to." that is... until she met those who were might've been already sanity-deprived.) because what she doesn't expect is that even a gleam of something wicked can catch attention. And sometimes... even more.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

CHAPTER ONE

Contrary to what most thought, Sakura is actually just as normal as the others.

She HATES Mondays.

Because surely hating Monday is one of the normal students does. You wake up early when you could've still be sleeping until the rooster dies crowing -or end up with a smashed alarm clock for that matter because the sound is just satisfying don't you think?; take a bath hurriedly when you could've taken your sweet sweet time and then you could've read novels and watch TV for the rest of the day until you get your eyes bloodshot red, or simply just to lazily daze off watching the clouds and sky until you fall asleep again, and many more things you could do on Monday instead of putting up with the same crap every start of the week like the school announcement, project deadlines, pop quizzes and many more.

Unless of course your one of those gossip maniac who can't wait, as you've figured, to "know what happened last weekend," which is not the Gakuen Konoha's pink haired student's kind of abnormality.

How is she doing you ask? Well she's currently in the predicament of facing one of the world's largest faced problem... traffic. Well in her case, student traffic more precisely. Aren't Konoha suppose to be one of Tokyo's largest academy? Where's the space people?

This, is one of the things she also genuinely hate on this school: crowded Monday. Students littered all around the hallway gossiping like their the only person in the room, talking about their weekend spent and details about some party(in which case you should know has many kinds like slumber, tea, club, the crazy sort of stuff, and... you get the idea). She can't help but wonder, how the hell are they still not tired from those stuff? Not to mention gossiping like LOUDLY must be tiring for their throats.

What's more, apparently, Monday is the day for the stuck-upped high-above-the-hierarchy students to welcome back those below them to their hell which is one of the students' form of entertainment.

Sakura can't help but scoff, because of course there's also the show off battle between groups of seniors and juniors, which had been going on since last year.

She doesn't doubt that the ruckus this time is one of those reasons.

Actually, getting her way is not the problem but the noise is. And glaring early in the morning on this large number of students IS a drag, although she very much revel in their scared faces.

'What are they even crowding for?!' Sakura thought while giving her annoyed look to some students, who immediately parted like the red sea similar from the bible's story for her.

She smoothly made her way through the crowds whilst trying to tune off the noise by putting on her headphone, but she still can't stop from glancing at the Monday ruckus and only to see that a certain blonde and redhead was apparently having an argument slash catfight, again.

Sakura can't resist rolling her eyes "Some things never change, stupid Ino and Karin," she muttered and continued her way to her locker whilst not noticing that the ruckus she was leaving behind had escalated since their guidance councilor appeared with a murderous aura everywhere causing those involve in the fight to scatter.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tsunade's not THAT old.

But she surely is not that young anymore dang it!... Why can't her student's get through a day, or even JUST a morning, without causing trouble?

At this rate, she's going to earn more wrinkles than she likes and she surely as badly doesn't need to, with Jiraiya already on her number one list of wrinkles-inducing since forever.("His Come Come Paradise will certainly meet its Hell one of this days, that jerk!" She can't help but thought.)

"But it was an accident Miss Senju, yeah! I swear that it just fell off my hand because the snake suddenly appeared out of nowhere and land on my head. My HEAD, UN! I'm sure you would understand I was just surprised at the moment and WITHOUT the utmost intention of setting off the fireworks. And because Orochimaru-sensei's laboratory was full of chemicals, the room would surely explode, yeah! So it wasn't entirely my fault," Deidara Iwa, the blue-eyed blonde-head 3rd year student, one of the delinquents of the school explained while gesturing with his hands, as if his life's end will be determine by his explanation. Which in truth is not far from reality because the Principal is trying hard not to strangle him that would really end his life and yeahs right then and there.

"Although the explosion I must say is pretty spectacular..." the blonde-knucklehead muttered quietly as an afterthought with a secret glint in his eyes, which was still not missed by the woman.

Tsunade tried hard to composed herself, she is still the Principal of the school and even though the idiot deserved to be blasted off to fire himself with all those number of times he cause explosion and many more other chaos to the school since his very first day in the academy, the boards would still find a way to excuse him because of his uncle's authority. And it always give her a much bigger problem every time case like this reach those elder boards-of-huge-jerks. So its much better to solve this herself, preferably -but with SO much difficulty- without bloodshed.

"Iwa, this is already the seventh time you cause an explosion in just three weeks since the start of this school year. Yet because the higher ups always found a way to get you out of the MUCH suitable punishment," Tsunade's eyes glinted darkly, which made Deidara deduced that their Principal's definition of suitable might have much more to do with pain when sided with the word punishment. Deidara can't help but gulped, Tsunade Senju's temper is indeed like her breast: massive."this time, I'm not going to make the same mistake again of letting them handle you," the big-busted principal continued with an equally evil smirk,"Because I will personally-"

But before she could finish it - to Deidara's relief- Tsunade's assistant Miss Shizune, entered the room and announced,

"Tsunade-sama, Ino Yamanaka and Karin Uzumaki are fighting in the hallway."

Ok, she admits it. She's quite old.

And she already wants to retire DARN IT!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The way to the locker was long and irritating that when she arrived it was already a few minutes before the school announcement. To Sakura's relief, the lockers are not very crowded which gave her the luxury in removing her headphone without worrying for her ears in greeting annoying noise.

But before she could do it, someone removed it for her. Sakura knew that only either the fools or someone she really knew would try to disturb her, so it didn't come as a surprised to see that it was her childhood friend, Tenten.

"Wow, this headphone is more comfortable than mine!" Tenten exclaimed while listening to Sakura's music which was playing Panic at the Disco's The Good the Bad and the Dirty.

The witch yanked it from her friend's ears and ask blankly, "What do you need Tenten?"

"Why? Can't someone greet her buddy without reason?" Tenten asked.

But Sakura didn't change her expression.

"Ok. I admit, there's something I need you for. But i also came to greet you because i rarely saw and talk to you this past weeks. But seeing that your still the same, i guess that your big time OK. So I'm going to the main point... Ino and Karin is in trouble," the brown-head girl explain.

"Well what a surprised," the pink-head girl lamely answered that clearly contradicts her statement before opening her locker and getting her books for her first period class.

Tenten thought how her friend never cease to amuse her without trying to. Sakura is just too cute even with her blank expressions. Others failed to noticed it because their just too afraid of her. Not that she doesn't, but she knew her friend more than anyone so she also knows that Sakura doesn't act harshly without reason, that's why she can look at the wicked witch of their school in the eyes without fear.

"So?" Sakura asked, "what does it have to do with me?"

Tenten chuckled nervously since this is the first time she was asked to do this, "They… asked, very kindly your high-evilness, for your help."

Sakura look at her with an deadpan expression that says, "seriously?".

"Hey, not to worry miss Villain, the two promise you a reward. And…" Tenten drawled seemingly unsure if she should continue and say it, "it also includes… saving Ino's cousin Deidara by the way, because apparently, 'the moron got caught in trouble again'- from Ino's words that is," she quoted and with eyes looking at her friend pleadingly.

"Oh?" Sakura just answered without a change in her face and voice. After closing her locker she faced Tenten while leaning on it waiting for her to continue.

"Ino and Karin heard of how a large number of first years still doesn't know the Pink-haired cruel witch and that they're giving you a hard time. Like the time when those male first year soccer players purposely hit you in the head while you were reading on the bench because they were having a bet on who can hit your pink head the most. And... three of them did land on you i think,"

"Four actually," Sakura corrected.

"Right- four. Then there was also the time when those first year girls pour a bucket of cold water on you during P.E. for swimming lessons last week. So... Karin and Ino said that if you bail them out, together with Ino's cousin, from Tsunade's wrath -because according to Shikamaru that they would surely not get out of the punishment smoothly this time-, they would help you in teaching all first year how really wicked you are so you can get your peaceful school life again sooner. What do you say?"

After a moment, Sakura laugh humorlessly that made Tenten's hair on his neck stand. And the brown-haired girl can't stop from relating on why almost every students, including the teachers, of Gakuen Konoha fears the girl in front of her.

"That's the reward? Well they must've forgotten that those foolish boys who unfortunately messed with me ended up with a bloody nose and broken arms and currently cannot participate in soccer. And if they DID come back," Sakura trailed off and gave a sickeningly sweet smile that doesn't betray an ounce of her title -which made Tenten chillingly thought that what's more scary than a mad evil smile, is a sweet sweet evil smile-"they would surely be less foolish than before, ne? They still have their legs after all, lucky for them actually" Sakura continued.

"And those girls you said had the unlucky of missing their class after P.E. And the next day, i heard that they apparently caught colds. Each one of them did, come to think of it. How strange..." Sakura said purposely acting innocent, even when many students knew that she was definitely behind those accident where those said girls missed their next class because they were lock for almost two hours in the shower room, in which accidentally the shower can't stop pouring mercilessly and the heater was off.( Who won't get colds in that?!)

Their teacher thought they skipped class again and didn't look for them, and if it weren't for the janitor,they would've freeze to death.

"So tell them that i don't need help in teaching those young fools. Because unlike them, i can cause troubles without getting caught," the witch added but with the end part in an almost whisper.

If it were any other, he or she would've ran cowardly but fortunately, it was Tenten. So instead of running off, she put her arms on Sakura and cheerily said, "Your Wickedness, you must've forgotten that this is Ino and Karin. Of course that was ONLY a part of the reward. Ino said that if you succeed in getting them out of trouble, she would also pay you. And not only that, your beloved guitar and piano will be repaired in separate prize from the cash. While Karin also agreed to find a way to exclude you from the upcoming summer party hosted by the Uzumaki's without damaging your grade."

Sakura was thinking over it deeply. She doesn't desperately needed money, but her guitar and piano does and what she REALLY desperately needed is playing her instruments again but it was broken and she can't afford to repair it even with her weekly salary from her parents and the pays from her part time job combined.

She's not greedy, but getting also extra money does sound very appealing specially with college almost near and she doesn't really want to depend on her parents who was in China and only owns teashop as a business.

On the other hand, this was a chance in not attending the crazy party without worrying for her grade. She needs high marks if she want to go to her dream university, but she hates party and their academy has this annoying tradition of hosting one EVERY change of the season and EVERY students need to attend whether they want to or not because its part of their EVERY class requirements with points as high as a thesis and two projects combined.

So yes, this was once in a lifetime chance.

When Tenten saw Sakura rolled her eyes, she know she got the witch in agreeing with her.

"So?... Just a little bit of spell?" Tenten excitedly ask.

The witch shrugged nonchalantly and smirk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The clock reach 8:27 which indicates that it was almost time for the school announcement held every Monday at the Academy's huge convention hall where their indoor stage was located just across the hallway.

Students starts to make their way towards it while others were already on line.

If Tsunade wasn't trying to hide the three student's troubles -yet again- from the board she wouldn't have let them go and attend the announcement.

"Those punks even have the luck to delay their punishments," the principal grudgingly mumbled.

"What was it, Tsunade-chan?," a voice behind her playfully asked.

And she knows exactly who it belongs to. A middle-aged man with red pointed tattoo permanently painted below his eyes, Jiraiya- Tsunade's not-so-dear friend and the vice-principal of the school.

When she faced him, Tsunade noticed that a familiar dreadful orange notebook was peaking behind his jacket. And if she's correct, it must absolutely be the man's prized porn which he was writing ever since they were high school: 'Come Come Paradise'.

"Jiraiya..." a vein was starting to form on Tsunade's head while clenching her fist so hard that made Shizune seriously worry for her blood pressure.

"Yes honey?" the vice-principal, oblivious to his acquaintance's uncontain rage, sweetly asked.

"How many times do i have to tell you, not to bring that trash here!?" Tsunade shouted before sending him to the trash can, 3 meters far from them, with a punch in the face.

Just when Tsunade started to calm down that made her assistant beside her sigh in relief for her master's health because of too much temper, a white-haired man in his middle 20's with a mask covering his lower face walks over and wave towards them lazily but without glancing in their way.

"Yoh Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san..." Kakashi greeted uncaringly, engrossed in his book.

A. Dreadful. Orange. Book.

"Ka-ka-shi!"

Shizune use all her strength from preventing her principal in murdering the English professor who literally left dusts behind his trail while running with all his might.

The assistant were thankful that no students was around or their reputation was surely ruin.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Maybe she should have taken Shikamaru's warning to heart and her embedded it in her head. Ino wasn't normally nervous whenever she was caught in troubles, especially when troubles involved catfighting against Karin Uzumaki. Because both their family was powerful enough against the school's board of directors so they could always evade grievous disciplinary action ever since their first year.

However, Shikamaru formulated before the start of this school year that it can't go on forever, especially when constant trouble makers such as the Akatsukis have been doing so for their whole time in the academy. The Principal would surely get full of everything and finally find a way to take measures in making sure that they won't get out smoothly like before.

For instance, Tsunade could always not present the issue to the boards. Only serious troubles -like they always gives- should be presented to them and the principal could always say that what they did are not -even if it absolutely is. Wherein in that case, she would personally take it upon herself to fix it by, for example, making them do exhausting community service or Ino would clean all the schools bathroom for one month.

Shikamaru said that Tsunade will definitely use a seemingly simple punishment so it won't look that serious to the eye of the boards but which she could easily manipulate into something grave.

It was okay so far since she and Karin had manage to not fought over the board like usual ever since the start of the school year, inside the campus that is. But, the moment that idiot Karin provoked her this morning especially after the unsettled event yesterday, Ino forgot about Shikamaru's warnings of not getting into trouble.

Even though both of them always fights on silly things, Ino can't deny that they were really close friends. Although the best term for their relationship was frienemy.

They constantly fight, but they also escape consequences together, that was why fighting with Karin was not a problem.

Well... except for now.

It was such a luck that before getting caught by the guidance councillor, Danzo, they got a hold of Tenten and without even thinking about it she had asked her to get help from the Witch into bailing them out because idiot Shikamaru found it troublesome to help them. (Where she also included her cousin because the idiot can't last a day without causing trouble).

The Witch was their only chance. She is a person who can easily manipulate simple words into like a spell and use it against anyone. Ino even heard how the Sakura Haruno made one of the member of the Demons of the Mist -the most famous gang of Hidden Mist Academy, Gakuen Konoha's rival school- cry with just her words.

It was impossible yes, but she actually heard it first hand when she personally witness how Sakura spout simple lies like a game she's used to, and with an additional equally simple facts, the Wicked Witch of Gakuen Konoha had managed to tongue-tied even THE terribly cruel Danzo himself that made her escape from his grasps as a suspect during the shower incident after P.E.'s swimming lesson. Ino would've believe her, if only she didn't saw herself that Sakura was the last to come out of the girl's changing room.

And she was really sure that the witch knew she saw her during that time, but Sakura still blatantly escape from trouble in front of her. She even directly look at Ino's eyes after lying smoothly, not even remotely showing a dust of fear in her expression that Ino might gave her in(It was even as if she was daring her to do it!).

Ino isn't someone who is easily intimidated but those sort of things did happen to her at that moment, which was maybe why she decided that she wasn't crazy enough to go against the Witch.

So if there's anyone who can surely help them out of Tsunade's wrath, it was her.

Tenten said that Sakura won't easily agree to them which was why she and Karin agreed on the rewards Tenten suggested to make her agree. They will give anything really, just to get away from their temperamental principal's reach. And after seeing Tsunade's dark auras a while ago that cause even her foolish cousin to go uneasy on his feet, Ino was really glad for her two lucks: finding Tenten and the school announcement.

Oh boy, was she really grateful for the school announcement. The moment she and Karin entered the office of the principal, she was so sure she would need to say good bye to her freshly painted nails, new shoes and expensive perfume because she was going to clean the school's every bathrooms. If it weren't for Miss Shizune to declare that the school announcement is going to start in ten minutes, the farewell almost happened.

Tsunade let them go to attend but not before glaring at them and reminding them to come back after it.

Ino was deeply wishing that Tenten would manage to make Sakura agree. But the announcement was almost starting and she still haven't heard from Tenten while she's currently trying hard not to feel Tsunade's rage(which had gotten even higher all of a sudden as if she wants to commit murder), who was on the stage.

Someone touch her shoulder and to her relief it was Tenten, who was wearing a wide grin and wink at her before going to her line behind Lee who was at Ino's leftside.

Ino let out a sigh she didn't realized she was holding before looking at Karin's way who was three persons away in front of her and was giving her a silent question.

She answered her with an assuring smile and together they faced the stage just when the singing of the national anthem had begun followed by the announcements given by different school staffs.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"... and lastly, i would just like to remind everyone that the Summer Party is already three weeks from now. And don't forget that all students are required to attend unless you have a VALID reason not to," Miss Shizune ended her part on the morning announcement with an emphasis on the 'valid' while pointedly looking at Sakura who can't really be miss even among the midst of students because of her pink hair.

Sakura rolled her eyes, it was really just her luck that the person in-charge to every party's attendance was her aunt, Shizune. She was just 11 years older than her so instead of being an aunt, Shizune was more of like a sister than one. And because of that, Shizune would really know Sakura -even more so than Tenten- including the younger girl's hate of social events.

The principal's assistant was the reason why the witch can't use her words to sway her way out of the parties because she doesn't accept -or more appropriately, HEAR- every excuse she'd present.

The next professor to give his announcement is Danzo, the guidance councillor, reminding the students about the school's laws and regulations and whatnots that she didn't really hear because she started to tune him off.

'Honestly, clouds are even more interesting,' the witch mused.

She looked around and noticed that Ino and Karin, together with Naruto and Kiba are currently looking at each other and laughing secretly, as if Danzo had just made a joke.

She remembered her walked over at where the two fought a while ago and had noted that unlike their past catfight, there where no damage done to the school's property.

On the other hand, Sakura had asked Tenten about the explosion Ino's cousin cause and Tenten said that not everyone really saw it because apparently, it happens on the lower eastern part of the campus where mostly are just stock and supply rooms, including garage and empty ones. The only people who saw it are those near it during those period and mostly just because of the colorful fireworks.

Every little piece of information slowly entered the witch's mind, and after looking at Danzo, Sakura smiled... she's going to have a fun time with Tsunade later.

After all, its one of the rewards she's going to earn.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The blabbers had finally stop thankfully.

Deidara stretched his arms widely, "Finally yeah..."

"Deidara."

The sound of his name stopped him from walking out of the hall.

"What do you want Itachi?" Deidara irritatingly asked.

"Don't forget that you still need to go to the principal's office," the Uchiha unemotionally answered.

A brick of cement seems to fall over him.

"Darn.S" before sprinting off.

But Itachi caught him in his collar and is already yanking him away.

"Dang it Uchiha, get your mighty hands off me, yeah! Sasori-danna don't let him take mEEE!" Deidara all but shouted while trying to wiggle his way out of Itachi's strong grip.

However, his partner whom he asked help for just wave at him lazily and went ahead.

"Danna!..."

"I'm still the student council President, Iwa. I already told you that just because your my groupmate doesn't mean that your getting off your trouble easily," the Uchiha said nonchalantly, pulling him with hardly an effort and like a rag while many students are looking at their way.

The girls was whispering how cool Itachi was and others commented that Deidara still look hot even while being drag.

"I have the right to remain silent and walk on my own, yeah! Give me my attorney and my bomb, un! And where is that traitor TOBI, I'm going to murder that idiot, YEAH!" the blonde-head continued shouting.

"Eeek!"

Just then, a blur of an orange masked and a black robe with red clouds over a boy's uniform ran away in Deidara's peripheral vision after making those sound.

"Come here you baka, YEAH!" but Itachi didn't stop walking to let him chase Tobi.

"Tobi's a good boy senpai! But Tobi's more afraid of the big breasted woman!..." Tobi's shout trailed off behind him.

"Let me at him! Let me at your stupid cousin, Uchiha, yeah!"

But before he could finally yanked himself away from the student council President, they were already inside the said legendary big-breasted woman's office.

"Glad to finally have you here Iwa," Tsunade said with a reassuringly to-make-you-suffer-HARD smile.

Deidara gulped.

"Your dismiss Uchiha," the principal turned her attention to the dark-haired student council who bowed in returned and walk away, not even glancing at Deidara's direction.

"Sit down Iwa while we are waiting for your cousin and Miss Uzumaki," Tsunade ordered.

It was then at that time that he notice another person in the room aside from the principal's assistant, a sickly pale man with long straight black hair and yellow slit-like eyes -the biology professor and whose lab he had exploded-, Orochimaru.

Then Deidara suddenly thought, 'What if my punishment is to be Orochimaru's assistant, yeah?'

Before a huge dread settled over him, 'No...no. No, un. Tsunade isn't that cruel, is she?'

But a glance at the principal didn't assure him.

'Noooo...yeeah!' Deidara wailed despairingly inside him.

'Any punishment! I'll accept any punishment, yeah. Anything but related or something to do with that pedophile. Kami-sama pleeease... What if he'll take my innocence, yeah? What if...'

During Deidara's dreadful thought of possible worst case scenarios with many yeahs at the end, the door finally open that cuts it.

However, instead of his cousin, a small girl, who seems to be younger than him, with pink hair entered the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End A/N: Again I apologize for deleting this and hope you enjoy the chapters with minor details edited.

And please, if you think my story is worth it, help me put a barrier against the so called laziness and writer's block so that it won't end with me having a mess of ideas again by telling me how to enhance my writings, point out errors and if you like, put some suggestions. (Amazing Sakura-centric stories suggestion to boost my writing-adrenaline and inspiration would be nice).

P.S. this is unbeta-ed

P.P.S everything is just from my imagination so many things are not accurate because i don't live in japan which is why i'm mainly basing all from my wants on how things should be like in my own story...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A huge thanks to every person who alerted, favorited and especially reviewed AGoSW previously when it was first uploaded. Again, I am sorry and I still hope you continue to enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

CHAPTER TWO

'She's wearing sneakers again,' was the first thought that crossed Deidara's mind when she realized who it was that entered the room, 'and its yellow.'

And now he's curious -momentarily forgetting about his dread regarding some pedophile teacher and his own punishment.

Deidara knows exactly who this small pink-haired girl is: the famous wicked witch of Gakuen Konoha. Everyone knew her, even his group the Akatsuki recognized her. Only, he always forgot her name.

'I think it was some kind of a tree or was it flower?..'

But he also recognizes her not just because of her popularity for(which is being literally wickedly cruel) but it goes way back when he first saw her. Because seriously, who wouldn't get curious with a girl with pink hair?  
At first he thought it was dyed, but with the thoroughly even color and pink eyelashes(because no one would surely go that far), it was definitely natural. After all she also seems to not really care about her appearance with no makeup and all unlike most-or perhaps all- girls of their school and always wearing her hair in a messy high ponytail as if she didn't bother combing it first. (And NO, he WASN'T checking her out. It was all just PURE CURIOSITY. Purely curiosity, all right?)  
Then after that, especially when she started to gain her title, he would noticed a few simple things about her (unintentionally of course) here and there, that made him decide she's a simply... peculiar one.

When she smiles, its either i-know-something-you-don't or i-know-a-hundred-and-one-ways-to-make-you-suffer-terribly and other kind of smiles which falls to the chills-inducing category. Then she mostly have blank looks, cold, or emotionless ones. And she never sugarcoats her words for anyone by the way, which is another sentence for the word totally cold and merciless. And rumors has it that she has a temper that could rival even the principal.

But during Mondays, he would noticed(not that he was looking, it was just an accident mind you, yeah) that she always has an irritated expression in the morning. And she likes to wear sneakers every Monday even when she surely knows it was against the academy's dress code or something(students are only allowed to wear sneakers every Friday which he still cannot fathom why or during their P.E. on Tuesday), and it was always a bright one -which is not a bright way to be unnoticed, but in which she still DID managed to not get caught -or maybe everyone is just turning a blind eye(which is completely UNFAIR!). And ironically -or maybe its just her own way of rebellion, that... or that was just her being simply weird- she doesn't wear one when its the day students are allowed to, except for P.E. of course.

And now its Monday again and its a yellow one this time.

'What's the witch doing here, yeah? Maybe she finally got caught?..,' Deidara mused silently, but instead of being delighted he found himself strangely getting disappointed.

'Wait... what? Why would i get disappointed, un?! Its not like she looks good on sneakers or anything. I was just disappointed because she was only caught now even when she's doing it since last year. Yeah, that was it, yeah...'

During Deidara's little musings, Tsunade however had already proceeded to asked Sakura, "What are you doing here Haruno? I don't recall asking for you. But if you have some business you may come later, we are still discussing something at the moment."

Wearing her signature expression- which is none at all- the witch bowed at her and formally answered, "Miss Senju, I am here because I was requested by my friends, Ino Yamanaka and Karin Uzumaki, to be their representative in a situation they are in."

That got Deidara out of his little world, he was surprised, partly because he doesn't recall her cousin being friend with her and partly because everyone knew the witch doesn't do anything for others unless it involves her personally.

Tsunade considered the little girl in front of her. She knows about her assistant's niece of course, she's one of the most feared student of her school. But aside from that, she is also one of the best pupils in the academy. Not only she ranked second best when it comes to intelligence but also an extremely gifted musician in composing songs, playing the piano, guitar and violin -although she much prefer the first two-, and according to Sizune she's also good at singing (but she doesn't really sing at school.) And from what she'd heard at the other professors, she's also pretty well at art and writings. She would've been really a good student, if not only for her personality that is being... eccentric.

The principal composed herself and tried to read her. She knows that Sakura had also caused a quite number of her own troubles, however, she was only caught twice out of all of it. But at those rare times, she still had managed to go unpunished even when she doesn't have a strong influence at the boards like most troubles-makers. And now that she's here trying to defend her friends -which she deemed unlikely-, she doesn't know what to make of the situation since this is a very first one.

Now Tsunade knows why the famous Haruno had managed to evade even Danzo, because even SHE can't read even a clue on what's going on inside the little girl's mind.

The blonde woman straightened her back and looked directly at Sakura's green eyes giving a blank look of her own, thinking, 'Two can play this game...' before proceeding to tell the pink-haired student that her friends, per say, is already unsavable.

"Unfortunately miss Haruno, the matter had already been solved and what's only left is the fulfillment of their disciplinary punishment, where a representative for a replacement in bearing it is not part of our policy if that is what you are here for," which in all was a lie since it was not yet really solved. Tsunade just know in her gut that she can't let this little so called witch of her school be a part of the situation.

Sakura tilted her lips a bit that shows -as Deidara put it,- her chilling i-know-something-you-don't smile, but there's also something else and if Deidara is right it might also meant relax-were-going-to-have-a-fun-time (in which he doesn't really want to know what kind of definition of fun the witch had in mind).

Finally In a relax manner, the witch spoke, "As I always heard from Danzo-sama from his every Monday announcement, our academy have a unique rule wherein students, if too afraid to explain him or herself, can appoint someone to represent or explain the situation a little bit similar to lawyer -which also meant that evidences can be used just like a proper trial- but in which case the representative should be a student of Gakuen Konoha. However once the punishment is already settled the matter is already closed for further discussion, that is, a representative is no longer needed," Sakura stated while the principal nodded in approval -agreeing that what she stated is not wrong.

Then the small girl continued, "I know the principal herself knew this which is why you declared the matter to be closed, but i would just also like to remind miss Senju, with utmost courtesy -unless of course if Danzo-sama is mistaken- that a punishment for a student is truly settled only if the boards have already approved of it," this time, Tsunade's expression faltered an inch which confirmed the witch's suspicion that the principal had just lied.  
"And as from what my friends told me, even they don't know what kind of punishment you have for them because the case had never been discussed, especially approved. So... i would like to ask permission to miss Senju to please let me help continue in discussing my friends case before finalizing your judgement."

Sakura ended her speech with a courteous bow that caused her bangs and strands of hairs from her ponytail to curtained her face. But because Deidara was right beside her, the crooked smile she gave didn't went unnoticed by him.

When the witch faced the principal again, the same serious expression came plastered back like nothing happened that almost made Deidara thought he was just imagining things. Only, the glint in her eyes reminded him of his own when things explodes.

On the other hand, Tsunade was speechless as to what to counter the young girl. She was an idiot in making the mistake of fooling the intelligent girl that a representative is no longer needed when she herself knew that it was a blatant lie because the matter wasn't closed yet so a representative is still not invalid. And she was caught red-handed! What a shame on her part as the principal. It was her fault for being impatient to punish the trouble makers.

The room was silent for a moment and Deidara watch between the witch and the legendary big-as-her-bust tempered woman, thinking, 'This is gonna be exciting.'

Well, that is until the former spoke that broke the silence, "And i would also like to take the case of Deidara Iwa if the principal would permit," Sakura requested knowing Tsunade can't really say no even when she want to, seeing as she haven't yet retort to her previous statements.

Deidara almost fell from his chair. 'Idiot'. How could he forget about his own problem. He want to get angry and protest that he can take care of himself(thank you very much, un), but a look at the silent pedo-sensei including Tsunade's obvious bubbling rage for depriving her the luxury of punishing him and his cousin, immediately made him think otherwise but to shut up and just accept the (ironically) heaven-sent witch's help.  
For once, he was glad of his cousin's idea. So instead of protesting, he look at the principal with his fear for her covered by a sparkling eyes of silent plea for Tsunade to agree to the young girl's requests.

The principal was still thinking on what to answer Sakura this time. She can't afford to get caught lying again so she thought of a solution. She knows that she can't say no because it was in their rules where a student can represent two cases at most in one day and so there is no reason to say no to it -especially when the student to be represented in question is not protesting and was even doing this (ridiculous!) sparkling eyes as plea.

The principal thought that instead of trying to declined the girl's offer she should play this nicely and just accept Haruno's request to represent the cases. After all she should not be afraid because it is impossible for the idiots to evade her this time. Although... the small girl's smile a while ago was, dare she would say... unsettling.

Clearing her throat to control her spilling rage, Tsunade finally said in a hard voice, "Very well. There is actually no reason to deny you of your request."

She looked at her assistant's way -who was nervous ever since her niece entered the room because she has a feeling that the naughty girl was really up to no good- and said, "Shizune, please get the form that the representative needs to sign."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," her assistant answered before proceeding to find the said documents.

After the form was signed, Sakura proceeded to sit in front of the principal together with Deidara and the trial had started.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Tsunade leaned on her chair and gazed at the ceiling after the two students left her office, and smiled.

She lost...

The little witch's spell got her. And suffice it to say that she was powerless to stop it. But strange enough, she doesn't feel disappointed or angry, only amusement for the girl's cleverness.

The little girl had managed to make her believe and be satisfied with her reasoning through words of simple and twisted facts -such as that Ino and Karin wasn't actually fighting to hurt each other and no casualties to the school or to other students or even to themselves were done to make it a serious case. And even what the students witnessed earlier wasn't solid enough as basis for them to be punished. Because what they saw was Ino being held back by Choji while Karin was held back by Suigetsu, and it was only because of their past reputation that the conclusions of them fighting was drawn. The fight itself had not been proven to transpire since their comrades who was with them the whole time didn't testify on it, so what happen can only be called as a silly loud argument which really isn't enough as for them to go into disciplinary action. Especially when it was just their first offense reported at the academy for this school year- a miracle if you ask- that if to follow the rules properly, would only get them a warning and at most a letter of apology.

On the other hand, Deidara Iwa, as the little girl put it, was innocent. Tsunade thought that was utterly unbelievable and crazy.

However, her points was also utterly believable for it was precise and suspiciously on point. Like for instance, the fireworks was for Deidara's project -which was shockingly (or not) true- and he needed one more material from the laboratory to complete it which was why he was there in the first place -also true. And he did asked for permission in getting inside which was grudgingly not denied by Orochimaru.  
It was an accident, and the snake was the cause of all of it which was found in the remnants of the exploded laboratory as an evidence. The laboratory wasn't a big loss to the academy because it was only a room for failed experiments, almost expired chemicals and other garage-worthy things. So instead of punishing, Deidara should have been bought to the clinic for his health instead, and in truth, it is also the school's fault for not cleaning and maintaining the said room for dangerous animals and putting away the hazardous chemicals into a much safer place.

Now that Tsunade thought of it, that was all fool-proof.

And then she laughed loudly before looking at her assistant who just scratch her head uneasily.

Tsunade turned on her other side and said, "You must be very proud."

The addressed figure just languidly smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deidara was in dazed while walking away from the room...  
He was safe. Unscathed. And punish-free.

Which was ridiculously unbelievable even after leaving the dreadful office of pedophilic doomed.

"That was a bang, un!" he suddenly shouted while stopping on his trail after being a safe distance away from the office.

He looked at his side excitedly, only to see that the small girl he was supposed to talk to was walking away to her own class.

"Hey wait up, yeah!" Deidara ran and stopped besides her.

"Your seriously WICKED, yeah!" he excitedly exclaimed while facing the witch, before dreadfully realizing what he just said.  
And just as quickly, he took it back, desperately afraid to be at the receiving end of her said wickedness.

"Ummm... That wasn't- I mean your not wicked, un... wait, I mean of course your evil... no your not... I mean, your a witch so you are wicked... which is great, yeah... or not- I mean for me-"

"I get it Iwa-san. You can already stop blabbering as if I'll behead you." Sakura cut him off emotionlessly not even looking at his side.

He sighed reassuringly before going back to blabbing -this time with the excitedness back but with careful choice of words to avoid offending the wicked witch again- and facing her enthusiastically while walking backwards.

"What you did there was a serious bang, yeah! One minute ago I was soooo worrying for my own safety and innocence, un! Then you suddenly came up. Hahahaha! You should've seen their faces, yeah-"

"You should stop."

"-I really thought Tsunade would explode, yeah! Everything happened so fast like an unexpected bomb! Because one minute later I was out of the room unscathed, yeah!"

"No seriously, you need to stop."

"You shoul-..."  
BAMM!

And he was cut off after slamming his body on the cement pillar in a definitely not so gentle hit -if the sound was any indication- before falling face first into Sakura, feeling dizzy. But the witch move aside so he was laying flat on the cold floor.

After a moment he managed to sit down with a pained groan, figures with Sakura just watching him doing it.

"So... " the cruel girl stooped a little towards him, hands behind her back, and asked with clear amusement in her eyes, not even bothering to hide it, "was it a bang, yeah?"

"Ugh... You could've..." Deidara began with a groan, but was cut immediately after looking up.

He never noticed that her eyes were so green -it reminds him of the color of the changing leaves at spring. It also seems to dance from being an enchanting emerald gemstone to a captivating sea-green color. It's the most unique color he had ever seen that made him remember of the green colored fireworks he made and set this new year which he thought was the prettiest at those time.

"...pretty..." Deidara unconsciously whispered, but because there was no students in the hallway and is quite, Sakura had still caught it.

Her amusement has then simmered from her green eyes, quite taken aback for a few second.

"You didn't just called me pretty, did you?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side, with an unreadable expression.

The blonde artist blinked once, twice and then so many times, only to realized that yes, he did just called the wicked witch pretty.

He waved both of his hand in front of him quickly while talking rapidly without thinking, "What?! I didn't! Of course I didn't! That's a definite blasphemy! From your dull ugly face to messy, ugly, pink hair and your vomit colored eyes?!HA! And your forehead's huge! You are definitely not pretty! I think I must've hit my head so really HARD! Hehe..." he lamely laugh, not even noticing that he just forgot to end any of his sentences with yeahs or un and insulted her in one breath.

Sakura face was menacing after the full blown insult and she balled her fist. Deidara waited for the inevitable but then the witch closed her eyes and sighed, too used to the insult she often caught other students would gossip about her even though this the first time someone told it straightforwardly. She straightened her back and rolled her eyes thinking this is too much for Monday and she just said, "Well I think you should go to the infirmary before you start hallucinating again. Ja ne..." She continued walking. She was already late after all. But the witch was still not worried, knowing that Kakashi won't appear until 30 minutes into class, which still got her a little bit more than ten to fifteen.

Deidara sighed deeply after the witch left, and tried to calmed his heart and nerves. It actually slipped his mind that he had chosen to rather insult her than admit he said those word. And why he said those word is truly an accident from the impact of his encounter on the stupid wall he reassured himself. What he doesn't understand is why he was nervous and it frustrated him to no end that he had uncharacteristically went fidgety in the presence of a small girl, even if she IS the wicked witch herself. He doesn't know if it is because that it was their first interaction or simply from the influence of the rumor and observation regarding her cruelty. But nevertheless, he still shouldn't be nervous in front of just anyone, particularly to little girls! Especially with groupmates in the gang like his and the fact that he is not easily intimidated even by their leader who might be the most fearful person anyone might met.

Speaking of groupmate, he DID have someone to kill. The traitor Tobi who left him after the explosion and who was supposed to BE his partner in the failed mess.

And Deidara growled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The class was jostling and lively as usual with the typical things that always happen at class whenever their teacher was not in the room: the girls chatting and gossiping while the boys doing their own devices.

Uzumaki Naruto -a blonde boy with three whisker mark on each side of his cheeks- and Inuzuka Kiba -a brown haired boy with a white dog on top of his head- was currently throwing a ball of papers from different row.

"You aim like a pansy little gay, dog-fart!" Naruto mockingly called out to his friend after missing his last hit.

"Well you aim like a pansy OLD-as-my-grandma gay, fox-stink! At least mine landed on you thrice, but yours haven't -not even ONCE!" Kiba replied just as mockingly followed by a manic laughter.

Getting pumped up Naruto threw a little bit harder and with a more precise aim, but only for it to be squatted to the side by the other boy with force using his seat mate's bag -which belong to a sleeping Nara who didn't even as much as flinch during the whole commotion.

Because of the combined force, it flew across the room towards the door who just started to open. And with a loud smacked, it landed perfectly on Sakura's wider than normal forehead.

A deep silence that could make out everyone's held breath and Shikamaru's soft snoring landed on the entire room like a heavy mist.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiba was wondering why it suddenly got so quite. He looked at Naruto's dreadful expression and her classmates' the same look of terror. Then, he finally looked at where they were staring and saw that the wicked witch -his most hated person in the academy aside from the Akatsuki- was in the doorway with a blank expression and the paper thrown by Naruto earlier on her feet.

Putting two and two together, realization hit him. And he laughed... hard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

End A/N:

Things about Gakuen Konoha:

\- I based the every Monday announcement from my own school.  
\- the 'representative' thingy is my own idea and I hope you had understood my point regarding that one from how Sakura describes it.  
\- the announcement by Danzo, as mentioned above, is only done every first Monday of the month except on other circumstances such as if there are new rules and such.

P.S. still unbeta-ed


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own even just a book among the novels I've read, much less Naruto. Go on, you're welcome to pity me...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter three

Almost everyone was having a hard time not to gape at Kiba, who is currently laughing at THE wicked witch so hard that it made Akamaru jumped out of his head. Really, they can't help but feel a pure terror, fear, and awe all at the same time towards the laughing boy: for his courage to die or plain idiocy? they don't know.

Then while Naruto is standing frozen in his place, openly gaping at how stupidly brave or seriously nuts his friend can be, Kiba was in cloud nine.

They always joke behind the pink haired girl's back about her wide forehead that can accommodate an airline. And now, something DID land on it.

'No wonder it gave a loud smack!.' Thinking that just add fuel to his laughter

But to everyone's surprise the witch had smiled, then they heard her chuckle softly until she blown-off laugh. What was unnerving is that it was just like Kiba's, carefree and loud. But it ironically literally make almost everyone in the room, even the previously sleeping Nara, felt chills roll up their spine.

Kiba had stopped laughing and started to glare at the witch.

Letting herself get over from her own fits, Sakura gave her sweet evil smile -which still doesn't help to lessen the chill but instead make their hairs crawl- and looked directly in the Inuzuka's eyes.

Because of his pride and stubbornness, Kiba didn't back down and refuses to acknowledged that he was very much affected himself so he defiantly look at her.

The witch in turned unblinkingly stared at him and asked, "Why did you stop? The real fun is just starting..." she drawled with a tilt in her head and a fooling child-like excitement and something more from her eyes, which made them, visibly flinched or squirmed in their seat.

Kiba growled. He really hates Haruno Sakura. Others cower from her when she is nothing but a small girl with pink hair. And he hates it even more because Naruto seemed to be friendly with her when all she ever does is not spare him even a glance and still the dumb idiot doesn't give up and obviously fears her.

Just like now.

"Kiba..." Naruto started to probe his friend to not fight Sakura, but Kiba just shrugged him off.

"Stop your facade ugly witch. Don't think that your actions have any effects on me, just because others fear you doesn't mean that everyone else does too. Why should I? When you're just a little girl hiding behind words," he said with an almost growling voice.

"Hey, hey... Hold your fangs dog-boy, you should just relax. You don't want them see you losing your cool over someone just laughing don't you?" the witch asked with a smile.

Kiba barks a laughter unlike the previous one and said, "You really are a pretentious hag and unpleasantly sore to the eye. But don't think you can provoke me witch."

Naruto was seriously sweating hard.

The wicked witch just playfully shrugged her shoulder, "Trust me, I don't try to Inuzuka-san," and lean towards him with unwavering gleam in her eyes, "But I think you got something wrong, because I haven't much as provoke you into anything... All I did was laugh because I was amused by how you seem to get enjoyment from hitting others. Is it really that fun?"

Kiba growled, "Stop your useless deception..."

Sakura look as if she was cluless, "Deceiving you? Not even close, I'm just telling the truth. I know for a fact that hitting and beating someone is just simply amusing. You do remember Zaku don't you? It was sooo much fun watching you throw shoes at him. Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I thought I am cruel, at least I don't go as far as to beat them just to make them fear me." Sakura said offhandedly.

Many students shifted uncomfortably in their seats, their hands starting to sweat.

Even Kiba was clenching and unclenching his fist. The witch was basically insinuating in his face that he was just as evil as her! Just because he frequently beats other students without much reason -he can't help it if they're practically irritating!- doesn't mean he's on the same level with this freak...

"All you ever know is run your tongue and spout stinging words. Don't think that it will always help you in your way little witch. Words will not kill others and it won't help you reigned for a long time."

However, Sakura just laugh again.

"But it was never meant to sting little puppy," then she faked a gasp, "Wait, does that mean... it somehow hits you in the gut?" Sakura asked with unveiled gleeful evil smile.

"You little-" Kiba began. But Naruto held him back.

"Sakura-chan..." the blonde boy pleads with his eyes towards Sakura, who just scoff thinking how ridiculously easy to rile them up.

A small chuckle was suddenly heard, and to everyone's surprised it came from the Uchiha.

"That was lame, Kiba. You let a small girl shove you in the face like no little than a trash. And all you can do is bark like a dog in pained," Sasuke remarked at the dog lover, who in turn focused his heated glare at him.

"Teme! Stay out of this..." Naruto slowly warned with a growl of his own.

"And now look at you dobe, i never hold you as someone who babysits a dog in the leash. Wait, i forgot, he's actually a rabid puppy."

Another deafening silence settled in the room.

Shikamaru, who was disturbed a while ago from his wonderful slumber, 'tsked' and got up while muttering troublesome, before leaving the room.

On the other hand, Kiba would've jump at the Uchiha, however, Naruto beat him into it and faced the dark-haired boy with a feral looked.

"Last. Warning. Sasuke"

Almost everyone in the class was nervously fidgeting in their place, not actually expecting for things to escalate like this suddenly.

"Don't act tough dobe, when you hide your tail just because of a pretentious little witch with annoying pink hair. At least the dog's right," Sasuke looked directly at Sakura's eyes who emotionlessly looks at him back, and continued, "what are you all so afraid of a wench who only barks and no bite?"

A gasps was heard from their classmates, who was petrified and wants nothing at the very moment but to follow Shikamaru and leave the warzone.

The witch rolled her eyes and nonchalantly said, "Look Donald, i also never hold you as someone who loves to meddle with someone else's business."

That got a number of questioning eyes settled over her -including Naruto and Kiba-, particularly for the name she just remarked.

"What?... I always thought he was aiming for the duck cartoon's look. Looking at his... hairstyle..." Sakura explained, tilting her head, genuinely innocent and confused.

This time, a sound of a cricket was heard for a seeming long moment -followed by a deep silence, like they are waiting for a bomb to explode.

And then a laugh. A very hard laugh. Loud and boisterous that came from an Uzumaki and an Inuzuka.

"hahaHaaa..." Naruto wheezed, having trouble to breath.

"She just... Haa... gave you the b-best... best nickname Teme!...Donald d-d-duck...hahahaa... duck-butted... h-hair... Hahahahaha!" Naruto can't stop, getting really red in the face from too much laughter.

The young Uchiha practically bled red in the eye. While their classmates was seriously stifling their laugh with difficulty -even the fangirls.

Sasuke was still contemplating on who to murder at the count of three when the door opened and came their homeroom and history teacher, Kakashi.

"Yo-" Kakashi's normal greeting was lost inside his mouth after looking at the predicament of his students that he just came in.

Clearing his throat to catch his students attention he said, "Now everyone, i don't know what happened but entertainment is over and settle to your seats properly."

Unusually obedient, the students kept quite and followed their teacher's instructions. Well... most of them did.

"Naruto, Kiba, control your laughter. Sakura, please go back to your seat. And Sasuke, refrain from murdering someone in my class."

Controlling his rage, Sasuke close his eyes to calm himself; while Sakura walk towards her place as if she didn't just insult an Uchiha which is an equivalent of signing your own death sentence. And finally getting themselves back, the two ball of hyperactiveness settled on their own, muttering softly along the line of 'duck, Donald, Sasuke, hair, and butt...' not really getting over it completely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a good boy. But Tobi just left Deidara-senpai behind... No, no, no. Tobi said that Deidara-senpai should not blow up the convention hall so senpai should just forget about the clay. But senpai didn't listen to Tobi! Senpai even drags Tobi to the scary teacher's laboratory! And then the snake fell and Deidara-senpai made the room blow, and Tobi was so scared and ran and forgot senpai behind..."

Tobi was circling around the Akatsuki's headquarters while mumbling, making Hidan's head dizzy from looking at him.

"What the freaking hell! Would you bloody little piece of crap stop pacing around!" Hidan shouted angrily with additional profanities.

Still, Tobi continued muttering to himself -deaf to Hidan's cursing and warning.''But Tobi just left a friend. Is Tobi a bad boy? But Tobi-... Tobi is so scared of the woman with heavy chest!"

A loud smack was heard across the room when the Jashin-worshipper threw a shoe in the good boy's face.

"When I tell you to fricking stop, you do NOT bloody hell ignore me trash!"

Poor Tobi was sprawled in the floor with shoe print in his orange mask.

"Hidan is so mean! Tobi is just worried for Deidara-senpai."

The door opened with a loud bang and in came the said devil.

"SEN-...!" the child-like boy's excitedness to see his senpai again immediately lost his word and gulped nervously after seeing his bloody red eyes, "... p-pai?..."

"Tobi..." Deidara began with malicious eyes, "... is a Dead boy."

Then Tobi ran lightning fast while shouting, "Itachi-chan heEElp!..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone got out the room mumbling and whispering to each other, no doubt about what had transpired from the class of Kakashi between the wicked witch, the Inuzuka, and the young Uchiha.

Especially the name.

Sasuke walked out of it with literally dark aura that keeps others at bay. Others means being those with a right mind, but figures it doesn't includes his friends.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto shouts at him with brightness -that unfortunately still doesn't help lessen the shadows of rage-, and puts his arm in the dark-haired boys shoulder before snickering and added, "Oh right i forgot, it's actually Donald."

Kiba, who forgot about his own rage at the same pink haired girl his friend wants to kill, also followed the blonde's snicker and put his own remark at him with Akamaru nestled back in his head, "Look Donald, let's just forget about what happened okay? And think of it as a discovery about the origin behind your awesome hairstyle."

And the two went back to their fits again.

Sasuke shrugged out of his two friend's annoying presence and furiously stormed in to his next class: Political Science.

No one lives after after his wrath, not even a witch, and unlike others he takes his time(no doubt getting it from his aniki). And he smirk, eyes almost bleeding red for unquenched revenge.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Advanced Trigonometry with Anko was Sakura's next class. There are so many advanced classes that the young girl can take however, she opt to take her subjects normally than settling to advancement because there is just so much things to do. And everyone knows that even though the witch is no lazy genius such as the Nara, she is just as one-fourth less as LAZY and only 11 IQ less smart.

But Trigonometry is an exemption of those. She just really love it enough to take it and not mind the additional load in her studies.

Before her class however, a certain Yamanaka walking back and forth excitedly with an amused Tenten and irritated cousin of Naruto was waiting in front of the door next to her class. When the Yamanaka saw her, she suddenly ran and hug the small pink-head girl in a lung-crushing one.

"You did it!" Ino breathlessly declared with a sparkling eyes.

Ino was actually anxious from her whole first period class and even went as to break Kurenai's rule in no cellphone inside the class by texting her cousin if how it went. The moron even took a quite moment before finally answering that really irks her. But when he replied with an 'It was fine, yeah', it took her as a surprised to read her cousin miraculously didn't replied with a rude remarks, and it took her another moment to jump suddenly and shout with glee that got her a warning from Kurenai in disturbing the class and using her phone.

But it didn't matter because it only means that she's already a good distance away from Tsunade's wrath and her nails and perfume are thankfully safe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Re-A/N: About 'Donald', i had that idea for quite a while and i thought it was really suitable for Sasuke because of you know, his duck-butt hair joke from many fanfics. Yes, i tried to be a little bit original with that one and i hope i am the very first one who did this.

P.S. You might be wondering why Kiba and Naruto are already all friendly with Donald even after their almost riot. Well, i always picture them as friends who don't miss a chance in riling up each other, but are still good friends at the end of the day. And that includes with Neji and Shikamaru, although rarely or none with the latter. Because you know, its too 'troublesome'.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I'm rich enough, I would settle in buying the copyright for Sakura. Believe it!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter four

If it were any other, they would've died of suffocation, but fortunately it was Sakura.

Tenten decided to pull the Yamanaka from her friend before the pink-haired girl decided to crush her instead, because knowing the witch, she isn't really fond of someone invading her precious personal bubble.

"Okay Barbie I know your so happy but that's enough, we still have our classes," Tenten said while pulling her away.

Ino blushed after realizing what she did and scratched her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was really just caught up with my emotion. You know, when you thought everything would go bad and thankfully it didn't. I really thought I'd clean this campus' every bathroom. Gosh… Can you imagine that? Me cleaning a bathroom? And just when I brought this new perfume and I just had my nails newly painted you know. But seriously, thank you thank you very much! You don't know how much I'm really indebted to you. Don't worry! I promised the agreed upon terms will be meet. And by the way did you-..."

But Tenten covered her mouth quickly (after realizing that Ino is starting to be in her nonstop-talking mode) before any other thing might transpired -like she don't know,... maybe death by witch? that would be worse than bad.

"Okay now Ino that's enough. What she meant Sakura-chan is that she is very glad and don't worry, what had been promised will be met soon. Ja ne!" before starting to walk away while dragging Ino and Karin.

The blonde girl remove Tenten's hand and added, "Let us meet this Saturday at the park Sakura-chan! We'll give it there!" Ino shouted then drags her two friends this time and went away.

Sakura was left with a placid expression but with also a questioning mind and contrary to Tenten's fear, there was amusement in her eyes. She actually likes the Yamanaka's character because she seems to be not a stuck-up Queenbee, or less stuck-up than the rest anyway.

The blonde ones really are weird.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Karin is sincerely glad and thankful, but she still don't know why Ino decided to be all friendly with her just because the witch saved their pretty rear from Tsunade. Isn't the agreed upon prizes enough to compensate for it? And speaking of which, she's having a hard time in making a plan to excuse her out of the summer party.

Last year they don't pay even a pinch of attention to the said witch, but a few weeks ago after the Danzo-shower incident with Haruno as the suspect, Ino started cursing the girl behind her back and always wary of her whenever she is close. Karin doesn't particularly hate the pink-haired girl but like Kiba, she doesn't like how she is mostly feared just because she is literally cold and Naruto being particularly always friendly with her and only to get wave away again and again doesn't help either.

And now this. She wasn't fond of the idea earlier to get help from the witch but there are no other alternative. And truth to be told, even though she knew how cleverly smart she could be, she doesn't really expected that the pink-haired girl would manage to bail them out of trouble, from Tsunade no less.

They are currently going to their next class, she and Ino at dance class and Tenten who just went to her own: weaponry and crafts or something.

The blonde girl beside her is practically beaming ever since a while ago after being all bestfriend-y with the witch and onesidedly decided to meet at the park this Saturday for the giving of the prize(bribe) -without her, Tenten and even Haruno's agreement.

Karin finally can't help it and ask, "What's with all that act?"

"What act?" Ino answered absentmindedly.

"You: being all huggy feely with the witch, whom you just called wench, hag and all other ugly names for this last few days."

"I did?" the blonde dumbly asked and Karin in turned just glared at her with the no-dumb-playing-with-me-Barbie.

"Oh, I did!" Ino exclaimed and added quickly, "Don't worry Glasses, everything change and that was when I never realized how charming she was."

"The witch. Charming," Karin deadpanly repeated.

It was still not a valid -much less understandable- reason, but being friends(enemy) with the Yamanaka ever since middle school, she only knows one thing while rolling her eyes, "I really don't know how your mind works."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Even though the school year already started three weeks ago, Advanced classes was only starting today so students are free to choose their wanted sits.

Sakura settled on her seat at the middle(because she decided then that when you're in the center you're surrounded and less noticeable) and because there are still a few minutes before the start of the class, she bought her book from her bag and proceeded to read to tuned off the shuffling of students in their own seats.

It was an advanced class so figures a few juniors and plenty of seniors would surely get mixed, but to no one's surprise, no students was sitting besides her that proved her theory all wrong -for her at least-, and those who had first arrived continued to sit far away from her as possible leaving no choice for the others but to, albeitly against their will, sit closer to her yet still not that close, making her row empty.

When Anko finally entered the room a good 2 and half a minute before the bell, a boy with pineapple-like hair entered the room with his hands behind his head as if he would rather be anywhere than here -and preferably in somewhere he would be able to sleep at.

Anko glared at the genius junior, "Walk properly Nara or I'll put you in detention."

Shikamaru removed his hands from its original position and quietly grumbled about how troublesomely illogical their teacher is, before without second-thought and no other choice sits on the right side of the reading witch.

"You're surprisingly obedient Nara-san," Sakura started without looking at his way and flip a page of her book slowly.

Shikamaru retorted, likewise not glancing at her, "And you're unsurprisingly isolated. You don't have any contagious disease, do you?"

"Last time I check, wickedness isn't a disease, much less contagious. And even if it is, you had been proven to be immuned, so don't worry," she shruggedly answered.

"Tsk, tsk. Still with that golden-tongue. And don't ask why I'm here when I could've been lazing off," he answered while leaning on his chair making himself comfortable.

Before the bell rang, Sakura puts her book back on her bag and stated, "Don't worry, I'm not curious at all. I did warned you that Anko is a handful to deal with."

The bell rang as when the famed genius lazy boy finally looked at her.

Nothing has changed, she is still as reserved as ever and as witnessed from the earlier commotion he ditched behind, also still TOO MUCH outspoken that it surely made her looked so mean for the eyes of others who doesn't look beneath.

He's glad that she doesn't pry the answer off of him like almost all the others about why he is taking the advanced class when needless it to say that everyone knows its too troublesome for him to do so. He doesn't want to seriously, but the threats and glares and talks not just from Anko, who is very handful indeed, but also Tsunade and even Kakashi sometimes- whom he gathered was drag in the mess- was so bad it borders on 3rd degree troublesome that he can't finally take it at last.

But ironically, it's also a bit frustrating how she seems to doesn't care at all, maybe because after pondering on how the additional load is just as dragging, he doesn't really know the real reason on why he took it after all.

Just when Anko started to open her mouth and finally start the class, the door gave a grand sound for entrance. And in came the three members of the feared gang of the Academy, Akatsuki: the intimidating orange-haired leader with piercings on his face, a stoic dark-haired boy that has an uncanny resemblance with Donald, and a boy in a foul-looking mood with silver hair slicked back that starts to grumbles immediately in a not so subtle way about something how he isn't supposed to be here with cursing practically in between every word that he could've been the god of sailors.

The one with the piercings faced Anko and bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry for being late Sensei. But something came up and it took a bit more time to fix it."

(Note: the commotion between a certain blond boy, child-like boy, and the god of sailors boy).

Anko waved him away dismissively and said, "Its okay. You're still right on time. But please tell Hidan to shut his mouth or I'm going to throw him out with three weeks detention. Now quickly take your sit."

(The trigonometry teacher is really harsh like that.)

Pein bowed again and they turn to find their sits when Hidan suddenly declared, annoyed.

"I am not going to freaking sit beside the crazy wench! She's pink!"

Shikamaru tried very hard not to smack his forehead -because he's cool like that- but is silently pleading to please let it be not another fight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Take a deep breath Sasuke, it isn't worth your time to break his neck,' the young Uchiha silently told himself while calming his nerves in his seat.

After he left his two annoying friends, he stormed to his class, but words really do spread faster than a freaking virus because almost all heads inside the room snaps in his directions. The girls immediately looked away with pink tints on their cheeks when he caught them, unlike what they usually do of squealing or trying to look pretty or showing their cleavage when he entered the room -and he seriously doesn't know if what were much better. While the boys also averted their gaze but he still caught how their eyes lingers on his hair. And it takes no genius to know why they are acting strange.

He ignored it and went to his usual seat on the third row beside the window, when the seat in front of him groaned and he was now facing the owner of the neck he is currently resisting the urge to break: Suigetsu. Because the white haired boy said with a cheeky grin that displayed his shark-liked toothed, "Why so moody than usual Donald?"

'Breath Sasuke...'

"Try harder Suigetsu, maybe then I will play with you," Sasuke coolly remarked with a smirk.

"But why does it feel like your words are not biting as usual? I think the witch's pet name did got in to you," Suigetsu said with a chuckle.

A deep but quite voice barks in, "Suigetsu that's enough."

It was Juugo.

"I'm sorry Sasuke he will not be bothering you," he said and proceeded to took his friend in the collar who shouts and tries to wiggle off unsuccessfully and both left the room.

Sasuke remembered that they weren't in his class.

He closes his eyes while leaning in his chair and this time he heard the shuffling of the chair on his right side. He knows very well whom it belongs to, and he don't really want to face him today. But bad luck must not want him to rest even just for a while.

"Your popularity just got higher in less than half a day Sasuke. Good for you," Neji Hyuuga greeted him with a smirk.

(Note: It was definitely sarcasm.)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This, is the reason why he prefers clouds more than anything, especially against humans, because they are just too "troublesome" and now Shikamaru's head is starting to ache... again. And its just his second class in the morning.

Although this time, he only have half a mind to evade again. Partly because Anko will beat the hell out of him if he leaves and partly because even though he knew Sakura's capability when it come to this things (a.k.a. troubles), he is not comfortable for her to face an Akatsuki, much less three.

And no, he isn't worried... that much. Just at a marginal point because you know, she is his somewhat acquaintance after all. (Or something like that.) But point is, he can't get out of the room again.

Oh how the genius regretted the moment he had step inside this room, which didn't even last 5 minutes.

"Tsk... This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Before he can hear Anko shout at Hidan, the witch spoke calmly with a smile as if the foulmouthed boy didn't just insulted her.

"Then perhaps you should find some other sits without a pink one in it," she paused and looked around, "however, these are the only vacants, looks like your out of luck Albino oji-san."

Some students stifled their laugh while Hidan was left confused for a few second until what Sakura meant registered in his mind.

"My hair is silver!" he spat in her face. It really angered him when the gang mock his hair -he mean its not even that worse like Deidara's Barbie hair-, and a stranger making fun of it is just worse, particularly if coming from a small girl whose hair color is just as weird and add to the fact that he was in a cranky mood ever since earlier because of some two idiots and an agreement with the leader.

The annoying girl whistled playfully and said, "Wow, that's an expensive hair."

"You little wench. I'll f..."

"Hidan," the orange haired leader called just as their teacher yelled that's enough.

"You three sit on that row and I don't care if you want to or not! Now everyone shut up and let us start the class!"

Trust Anko to shout at even the feared Akatsuki. She is one of the few teachers who is not afraid of the gang.

"Now move Hidan," their leader ordered calmly but with such authority much stronger than Anko's shout.

The expensive-haired dirty mouthed old man grumbled and move, but not before whispering at Sakura in a voice that only she and Shikamaru could hear. "This is not over, pinky."

He went to follow their orange-haired leader who sat on the last chair beside the window, so Hidan is sitting in between the leader and the guy with a resemblance to Donald, who was the one sitting beside Sakura.

And the class started. But no one knew that it was all just a calm before a long great storm. And much more...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Piss off, Neji," Sasuke said indifferently. But his longtime rival knew better, Sasuke is the one who's pissed right now.

He sat beside him as it was the sitting arrangement decided by their teacher ever since the first day. Which none of them was glad of. Well, until Neji found it the best spot for annoying the hell out of his rival.

"Shame though, I wasn't destined to be there when a new title was bestowed upon you. I would have really love to see your expression. And seeing how Kiba and Naruto is acting now, I think it must've been spectacular," Neji smirk, looking like a cat who got its milk.

Sasuke glared daggers and before he could snap with a retort, their teacher Yamato- who seems to just had heard an amusing news along the way- entered the room and starts his roll call.

The Hyuuga was still smiling in that annoying way when the teacher called his name. After calling everyone the teacher started his class by reviewing his last lecture through asking questions to make sure they did understand and remembers it.

A particular question was pose, however no one seems to bother and raise their hand and so Yamato asked Sasuke to answer it.

After answering correctly their teacher smiled and, apparently still in that good mood, said, "Very good Don-..." He stopped abruptly, and then he corrected himself after an obviously fake cough, "That's correct Sasuke. You may now sit."

The class was suddenly silent, but Yamato-sensei just continued explaining as if nothing happened. However, the change in mood was clearly visible and only a few actually saw his forehead was sweating.

'Crap! Yamato you fool!' the teacher's mind was screaming inside.

Apparently, his new nickname had spread already like a huge wildfire ands Sasuke felt cold and murderous. He can only imagine what the idiot Neji is looking like now.

He sat down and he heard Neji said, "Good one Donald-san."

Sasuke close his eyes and calm his finger that is deadly itching for murder.

Its going to be a looong day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: To be clear, Ino don't have any ulterior motive on befriending Sakura. Because I always picture her as someone who takes a debt seriously. And since this is my story, she is specially like that and because this turn of events is important on the story's plot.


	5. Chapter 5

The completed/combined chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter Five

Anko was already explaining about the advanced stuffs in trigonometry which made the whole class silent and listen intently, because everyone knows that the sensei's temper is legendary and just a second to the principal herself. And the way she handled the situation -with Hidan of the Akatsuki no less- is more than a confirmation for the new students taking her class. And she especially gets cranky when a student doesn't do well on her subject.

Not a soul is speaking except for Anko herself and almost everyone is focusing on the lessons because she definitely explains so fast that even a second out of concentration would make you lose track of everything.

Itachi, who already knew everything what was being explained and who only attended for the essential credited units, can't help himself but be entertained as he saw his classmates who are visibly sweating in trying hard to follow Anko-sensei. Hidan in particular is sweating a bucket that Itachi couldn't completely conceal his amused eyes in his regularly stoic face. The leader was the one who insisted -*cough* commanded- for Hidan to go with them in this class (even though the foulmouthed obviously loathed to obey -which explained his actions earlier). This is due to the commotion he, Tobi and Deidara had undone a while ago which ended up with the Akatsuki's base messier than normal and then cue on Kakuzu grumbling and complaining to the leader how this will cost them again. Also, Hidan's schedule is supposed to be vacant for this period that gave him more time to do another crazy things (ex. like sacrificing anything with blood to his god) and cause more trouble to the group. But as that area is already field to the brim by Deidara and Tobi for the day, the leader took it as a measure to take Hidan in this class to keep an eye on him. But before he could leave this class period ever again and be free to do whatever he wants for this length of time any day, the agreement was for him to pass even one quiz first.

Both the leader and Itachi knew that Hidan's chance is not even close to 10%, but looking at a foulmouthed trouble maker working hard is surely entertaining.

Almost everyone is listening intently, well, except for Pein, who is looking out the window (no doubt thinking about the next strategies for domination), and the rumored genius of the Second years who is staring at nothing in particular with a bored expression and his chin on his hand. Itachi heard from his outouto's loudmouthed blonde friend that this genius is seriously lazy who only loves shogi -which he would like to test someday- and to cloud-watch. So it is a bit odd as to why he didn't took the seat beside the window for the best spot in doing the latter.

But what surprisingly got him more curious, even though it is rare for him to take notice of anything -especially towards a girl- for a length of time, is the pink-haired one besides him. He can see her in his peripheral vision, so he can't help but observed at how she listens to Anko while casually leaning on her chair and tapping her pen on her desk, and the way she takes note of the lessons as if she had all the time in the world made Itachi realize that she is not in any way affected by how fast Anko is teaching. And if he is correct, she is actually the only one enjoying this lesson.

He decided that maybe she's just... quite odd in a curious way. Maybe because she is the famous witch, but he never ever really took a second and cared about that. Until now, when he heard earlier of how she saved the idiot Deidara with just words, from his punishment which even Itachi thought was close to impossible with a steaming Tsunade the one handling it. And then he had witnessed the way she handled Hidan without an ounce of fear or any emotion at all, except maybe for the mockery. But what's most intriguing is the mess he just heard she created for his brother with a single word. A word that described the thing frequently teased at him for and which he despised the most, in a nutshell.

Itachi smirk, he can't wait to see his foolish outouto and his mood.

He cast a glance with just his eyes towards the girl besides him. She was now twirling her pen between her fingers, like a student listening to an enjoyable normal lecture. Except that Anko's lecture is far from normal, and it is absolutely not enjoyable. And the Uchiha prodigy can't help but think of what more surprises she is capable of unveiling next.

She is a witch indeed. And definitely a wickedly peculiar one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the third period, classes came to an end for the morning as the bell rang and its already time for lunch.

Students went out of their classes and quickly beeline towards the large cafeteria.

As Sasuke entered and went to their usual seats, where Naruto and the gang already were, a green-clad friend of theirs, Lee, greeted him.

"HEY SASUKE! YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOUTHFULNESS TODAY! I HEARD THAT YOU'RE EVEN NAME AFTER A YOUTHFUL CARTOON CHARACTER!" Lee declared with his signature shining teeth.

And in a conspirational tone, as if Sasuke would even care an inch, he said, "And just so you know, Donald Duck is my most favorite cartoon character!"

The others apparently heard and Naruto and Kiba started to howl in laughter. Neji snickers, and even Shikamaru and Shino can't help but smirk who were all already seated.

Sasuke thought there will come a day when he'll give no crap about the law and he'd gladly go to the jail for committing murder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The peace and quite in the library is why Sakura loved this place. And the librarian love Sakura for being the student assistant. Because ever since she became one, the library had finally become a real library: always quite than a stillwater.

'Ahhh... The perks of having an wicked Ice Queen as your assistant,' the librarian gleefully thought.

Sakura was behind the counter reading when a pale hand reaches over two books to her, the top which she read has a title of "How Emotions are made" by Lisa Feldman. Looking up, she recognized Sai, the artist who she frequently sees in the library and is as emotional as a rock.

She close her own book and went to the computer and scan for his name.

"You already borrowed four books and not yet returned. So you can only borrow one this time. Which one?" Sakura said in a passive tone, still looking at the computer.

"You're dummier than me." Sai said with a fake smile.

"We don't have that kind of book."

"I meant that you are dumber than me ugly," the artist said matter of factly, "You don't have any emotions than I am. My book says that people should show a hint of it during interaction. But you just remind me of an ugly evil dumb puppet." Sai explained with the same smile.

Finally looking at him, Sakura blink a few times. Then she went back and scanned the second book to the computer, before giving it to Sai.

"That's your fifth book. You can't borrow anymore until you returned them next week all as the school policy stated," Sakura said with unwavering expression and then she went back to reading her book as if nothing happened.

Getting the scanned book Sai went to the door. But he paused when he was near and looked at the girl behind the counter. Sai doesn't know emotions, but looking at her always made him feel something, like he can't help but smile. When he asked his grandma Chiyo during his visit to her one time about it, she just grinned and said, "I think you find that person amusing. Or... are you finally having a crush?" before she chuckles loudly. But then she added with a serious face, "It's a girl isn't?"

Sai however, didn't answer his grandma because he was looking quickly at the dictionary to find the meaning of 'amusing' and 'crush'. What he found just confused him more.

Looking at the book she gave him, it was the one with a smiling cat in it, titled "Learning Emotions for Dummies" by Stephen J. Charles.

Sai then realized, he was smiling. Looking again at the girl and remembering the definition he found, he thought that his grandma is right, she's amusing. Then he finally left the library, not noticing that some girls are blushing and fangirling after seeing him with a rare real smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Looking at the door, Sakura saw that the stupid artist was already gone. She quietly growled just as her stomach not so subtly also did. She was already irritated because its Monday and then she dealt with a number of consecutive insane problem and annoying people today, plus add to the fact that she forgot her bento and so she had just settled in a sandwich for lunch, which seriously is not enough. She was vacant after it and so she went to her part-time work in the library where she thought that the peace would clear her mind from too much event of the day.

But then that stupid Sai, who always asked a lot of questions to her everyday, finally didn't asked questions for the day but instead called her DUMB (three times!) and UGLY! In which she was told TWICE today already -the other courtesy of Deidara- on her face. The witch was actually envisioning a hundred and one ways on how she'll break his neck when she finally looked at him then. (Because she takes pride in her intelligence and she knew that even if she's only an average, she's definitely not ugly.)

However, she just decided that there's no point in arguing with an emotion-constipated child, plus, too much is enough for the day.

She only hoped that the book she gave would finally make him un-dummified. Then she'll have the liberty of punching the dumb artist without conscience. And in case your asking, yes she does still have conscience.

But seriously, she still wanted to break his neck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The hands of the clock reached 5:00 and students filed their way out the campus.

Naruto spread his arms and shouted, "Woooh... Finally!"

He looked behind him and excitedly asked, "So, where are we going today guys?!"

Everyone ignored the Uzumaki and went their way towards their own services, except for the Inuzuka who clapped him behind his back and said, "Sorry bro, not today," and also left.

The young heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata would've consoled him after seeing him pouting, when his cousin Karin pinched his ear and said, "Kushina-san said we should go home early Na-ru-to-kun..."

"Ouch!... Karin-chan okay, okay!" Naruto yelled in pain and everyone (except for Hinata) laugh.

No one actually noticed the brooding Uchiha went ahead than everyone.

Sasuke opened the car's door and immediately told the driver to go.

"But, young mas-"

"Aniki is going with his gang so drive already," he pointedly looked at the man.

"H-hai..." said the driver as he started the engine. He wonders why the youngest master is jerkier and moodier than usual.

Sasuke was itching to have something to punch. Fortunately their third floor has a gym where he can let his frustrations from the whole day go and not be disturbed. Preferably, before Itachi can add his own plate in annoying him, which is why he lied to the driver.

Looking to his right he saw something pink, and his blood boiled.

Only to realized that it was just a cotton candy.

Sasuke decided that he hates pink... and ducks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Itachi looked ahead and saw that his car left him. His otouto had left him.

Chuckling quietly, he said to Kisame, "I think I need to borrow your key."

Kisame groaned. "You Uchiha's are so filthy rich, but why don't you have a frickin car?!" But he still gave the key to his friend.

"Two of them was broken by you, Hidan and Deidara, remember?" Itachi blankly and matter of factly stated as he grab the key. "And my otouto still doesn't have a license."

"Also, its not like your car is that good," Itachi added.

"Hey! This baby is one of a kind and ancient beauty!"

"Yeah. Because its older than Sasori-danna's grandma, un!" Deidara howled as he clapped Kisame on his back and entered.

"And its so old blue crap," Hidan chimed in.

"I think you should repaint it in green. But of course you're the one paying for the paint," their treasurer added his thought before he also went inside.

"Kisame-san, I don't think its a one of a kind. It looks like a pick-up truck. Only in blue," the ever childish Tobi said as he scrutinized the truck with seriousness.

"That's because it's a bloody pick-up truck you freaking idiot!" Hidan shouted.

"I have been lied all this time?!" Tobi was shocked.

"No one lied to you un. And will you please get in already, yeah!"

Tobi entered sullenly before Sasori went inside and Kisame was left dumbfounded.

"You all just insulted my car! And you have the guts to enter?!"

"Its a pick-up truck!" Tobi corrected.

Kisame faced palmed.

"And why are you in my older-than-Sasori's-grandma blue-crap pick-up truck?!"

"Leader told us to hitch a ride with you because our bike and car was confiscated by this money-faced man," Sasori explained calmly.

Kakuzu shrugged, "Pein-sama ordered me because you guys just always cause troubles with it. With the exception of Itachi who don't have one, Tobi who only owns a bicycle, me for being the most mature, and you. Because yours is a pick-up truck, enough to accommodate us all."

"Then why is Tobi here?"

Said boy sniffed and said sadly, "I got an accident with a cat!"

Kisame berated himself for asking.

"Get in already Kisame," the Uchiha said.

Not having a choice, the tall man entered beside the driver's seat.

Then he looked behind at Kakuzu, "Wait, what about you?"

Kakuzu plainly said, "It cost me gas."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: OOC-NESS (?)

Don't say I didn't remind you.

Disclaimer: Not mine... sadly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter Six

Sakura's apartment was only a half hour walk from her school, however she still opted to have a bike, mostly because its convenient and saves more time. After securing her bike outside the apartment's gate, she quickly went inside.

The apartment was not that big but it was spacious with a beautiful garden, and the best part is that she only shared the space with one neighbor and the old lady was nice.

She then greeted her neighbor with a small smile who was watering the garden and wave at her as a greeting, before she went inside.

After washing and changing to her pajama her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry but can you please work today at the store? My saleslady for today was absent," her manager on the grocery store she worked part time at during the weekend asked.

Without missing a beat Sakura answered, "Hai." Then she left putting only a large jacket.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why am I the one who should do this?!" Gaara irritatingly grumbled because his sister roughly insisted/demanded for him to buy things and foods to cook for dinner, which Gaara thought they could do themselves instead of dragging him to.

After walking only a few feet, he finally found a grocery store. He inwardly sighed and was glad that the store is only two blocks away from their apartment before he entered.

The door gave a soft bell sound when he opened it and then he quickly went to the meat and vegetable section after he brought a basket.

"Gomen-ne Sakura-chan, I know your work is still on weekend nights but my worker is absent today," a voice said on the counter.

Gaara can't help but curiously sneaked a peek at the sound and saw someone with pink hair facing the woman talking. He can't believe his eyes, 'Pink? Sakura as in cherry blossom? Psh... How overrated' he thought before continuing his work of looking at Temari's list.

"Its alright oba-san. I'm needing an extra anyway," the girl answered, which caught Gaara off guard because the tone was almost like... ice? He actually thought that she would be more like girly or something fragile like her hair colour and namesake. Well, one cannot judge someone you don't know.

Carrots, tomatoes, onions, pickles, chicken meat...

He went across the list and just brought everything not minding to check it up.

Strings, tissues, Menstrual pad...

"What the...!" Gaara cursed under his breathe after reading the last item.

"Those siblings of mine are abusing their power," he grumbles. But nevertheless without other choice he still went to the next aisle, albeit with a glum expression, to look for the last items.

Finding the right aisle he saw the pink-haired girl arranging some things there. Gaara can't help but noticed that she is particularly small even with her ridiculously large jacket, her bun hair is messy and who the hell worked in their pajamas!?

He thought that she is definitely not living to his first thought, at least she should've make herself look presentable or welcoming as a saleslady. But he didn't dwell on that thought too long because he's Gaara, and Gaara doesn't care about anything not relating to him.

Facing his section side Gaara began to cursed again and shouted inside his mind, 'How the hell am I supposed to know if which among this… this -thing, should I buy?!'

In front of him is a mountain of menstrual pad of every color and brand.

Glancing on the girl he began to get conscious if is it alright for a man to buy this kind if thing. And yes, this is the right time to care because his pride is on the line.

'Oh, sod it off!' he thought and started to just get one. But before he could quickly left the aisle, he remembered Temari's warning of buying the right thing for the last item on the list or he won't get his allowance.

"If she want it to be right so badly, she should've bought it herself," Gaara muttered while slowly turning back.

Facing the mountain of the… thing, he figuratively gulped down his man pride and began to inspect another item, this time the one with Temari's favorite color: purple.

Checking it, his mouth began to twitched. 'Why does this bloody thing have wings?'

"You should pick that one," a cold voice said beside him.

Looking to his side he almost jump -which he would have done if only he is not Gaara- because, seriously, he didn't even notice her presence at all when she moved beside him.

"It has wings so that it will cover the whole panty and stick more, so I suggest you should buy that one. And yes, it does gets bloody," the girl impassively explained.

And then he realize that he unconsciously thought out loud.

There was a short pause until... Gaara just answered with a "Hn," and swiftly put the last item in his basket without another word before going to the counter.

He put the basket in front of the old lady and quickly paid after all the items are scanned. And after getting the receipt, he finally went out of the grocery in a rush, but not before glancing a quick look at the girl with pink hair who is still continuing with her work.

The old girl from the counter was curious as to why the odd boy with the redhead that looks like a punk is scarlet in the face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The new neighborhood is quite, just like how Temari like it. And hopefully, Gaara will come to love this place.

Slam! The door opened loudly and Kankuro fell from the couch. Which the idiot deserves for not helping in the kitchen.

And in came the said devil of their little brother who put the grocery bag in Kankuro's stomach not so gently, before going towards his room.

Kankuro checked the bag for something and shouted at Gaara, "Hey! Where's my strings?"

"Go buy it your own!"

Temari flinched at his little brother's attitude. She thought that by asking him to go out and buy he would come to get comfortable with the atmosphere of their new place and hopefully, meet a person and get acquainted. But, she seems wrong.

"Psh... What got on his snickers?" Kankuro grumbled.

Temari smack him on his head and said, "Stop complaining and buy it on your own if you want. And if not, then make yourself useful and arrange some things you douchebag!"

"Hey! Why do you guys really likes to hurt me? And what is Gaara getting flushed for?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Temari curiously asked.

"Didn't you see? Gaara was red in the face, almost like his hair. I think its because it's too hot outside, so I won't go out."

But Temari didn't wait to hear Kankuro's last sentence and just looked at his little brother's door, feeling a little rush of curiousity as to what cause his brother to get out of character. Because blushing in the face, even if its too hot or cold, is definitely not Gaara.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was already morning and another school day starts.

"Sakura!" The old lady beside Sakura's apartment shouted just as when she opened the gate.

Looking at the old lady who was always nice to her, Sakura gave a soft miniscule smile.

"Obaa..."

But before she could asked if her neighbor needed something she was met by a red wrapped bento in her face.

Looking at her questioning face the woman smiled and said, "This is your bento, Sakura-chan."

"But I..." Sakura trailed and she would've told her that she already have her box when she remembered that she forgot, again, to make one.

The woman chuckled and said, "I know you would forget it today since I saw you went home late last night. Take it! Don't worry this is just an extra from the one I made and sent for my grandsons today."

Rubbing her neck awkwardly and sheepishly smiling a bit, Sakura slowly took the bento box and thank the old lady genuinely.

The lady smiled and found her neighbor so cute. At first when she met the young girl, she thought of how a girl as angel looking like her could look so cold and emotionless. But as she had grown accustomed to her she noticed that the girl is warmer inside than what she let's on the outside -just like the many times when the girl would help her without question with her things even if she didn't asked to and how she had nursed so many stray animals into health-, and so suffice it to say that the old woman had become fond of her passive-looking young neighbor.

"Oh, you should go now, Sakura-chan! You'll be late for school," the old lady exclaimed.

Sakura bowed, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Chiyo-obaasan."

"Hai... Hai..." Chiyo smiled and watched as Sakura go out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Will you please hurry the hell up!"

"Tsk, tsk, language Gaara, it's just early in the morning. And you do realized that my handsomeness takes time," Kankuro said while combing his hair. But then another hand took the comb from him and used it to smack his head.

"No matter what you do, you still can't conceal your ugliness, now scram you idiot! We'll be late for school, and its our freaking first day!" Temari seethed.

Kankuro mumbled about his siblings being a sadist before slowly walking out while Gaara just smirk.

Outside, Kankuro kept mumbling on his self about the cruelty of his siblings, and because of that he didn't saw the small figure in front and slam on it.

"What the! Will you look whe-" Kankuro was cut-off mid sentence when he saw what he crashed unto, or rather who he crashed into, and that someone is currently giving him an icy look that could surely freeze hell and Kankuro can't help but shudder in fear. Because the look in her eyes is very scary, -and that is definitely saying something, considering he lives with Gaara and you would have thought that he is already immune to scary glares.

"Hey Kankuro, what-..." an irate Gaara started to reprimand his brother for his lousiness when he too was cut off after seeing the girl.

The read head felt his heart skip a beat and flashback of last night came to him that he started to get red in the ear.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Gaara cursed inside his head for stuttering. 'Did i just stuttered? Oh men, the crappy world is really coming to an end. And what kind of question was that?!'

But thankfully, Kankuro hadn't notice since he was still rooted in his place by the small girl's cold, cold glare.

Sakura finally look at Gaara's way and from a glare, her expression was slowly replaced of that of a questioning look.

'Wait, don't tell me she doesn't remember me?' Gaara unbelievably thought.

But then, he doesn't know if he should be glad that she doesn't remember last night or be angry that the girl does not remember him. Him! Of all people!

The door behind them suddenly thudded to a close before Gaara could ponder on that thought more.

"Boys! What-... Wait... SAKURA?!" a very surprised Temari suddenly exclaimed and the girl look at her way and her expression was changed again with that of a surprised.

"Temari...?"

"SAKURA!"

Temari exclaimed and went to hugged the small pink haired girl abruptly.

Gaara was curious if how the two had known each other, while Kankuro on the other hand thought of how 'birds of the same feather, flocks together. Considering that both are definitely not normal, what with their very Satan-ish attitude.'

Kankuro just met the girl, but he has this gut feeling that she is much much worse than Temari and Gaara.

"Wow, you haven't change a bit." Temari said with a wide grin, after looking closely at the girl.

"And your still loud as ever." Sakura said with a playful roll of her eye.

"Nah, that's because my brothers are so handful that I had manage and made a microphone out of me to let them listen to their sister. Wait, we go to same school!" the older girl said after closely inspecting the small girl's attire.

"Let's go together then. And oh right, let me introduce my brother. That idiot there is Kankuro," Temari said as she pointed at him.

Sakura just nodded impassively then said as she pointedly look at Kankuro, "I'll let it slide for now."

"What, what is it Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Apparently, your brother's eyes is at his feet."

Kankuro gulped just as Temari gave him an angry what-did-you-do look. But thankfully she proceeded to introduce the other boy.

"And that's my baby brother, Gaara. He's the same age as you."

Gaara scowled at his sister for calling him a baby while Sakura just gave him a slight bow which he awkwardly returned.

Gaara can't helped but look at the small girl and notice how the uniform suited her in a cute way but the thought went out just as quickly when he realize of how un-Gaara is he being like.

'It was just a sanitary napkin, Gaara. Don't lose your cool,' he reminded himself.

"Well, let's go together," the older girl said but Sakura refused by saying that she has her bicycle.

"We'll catch up later then, there's so much I want to tell you. Bye Sak!" Temari waved goodbye before getting inside the car after ushering his two brothers inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto is excited.

Today, he has two classes with his Sakura-chan! On Culinary arts with Kurenai-sensei this morning then at noon it was Literature with Kakashi-sensei.

They are already on their second year but still, the young Uzumaki does not understand why the girl he had a huge crush on ever since middle school -after a series of events when she was asked to tutor him- was not acknowledging his presence! Especially after what they had done together back then.

Their first meeting was not that good but it was a memory he can still clearly remembers and had became fond of, particularly of what happens next when they spent time together. But that is a story for another day.

He quickly opened the car upon reaching the school while happily thanking the driver.

Running to his locker his smile just widens more when he saw the girl he just thought of was there, who was getting her books inside her locker.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted too enthusiastically.

The girl look up at him, since he was a head taller, and answered with her usual greeting to him, "Your too loud Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled, a year ago she would not even look his way when they met again in the academy, but now she always answered him which Naruto believed is a step closer! Although almost every answer is a snide remark but still a progress nonetheless.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan I heard that a new stall of Ichiraku ramen had been built near our school. Let us go there like old times!"

"As I recall, you always let me pay for everything. So no," the small girl said while walking and looking ahead.

"So you do remember!" the hyperactive boy was suddenly beaming as she followed her, before he added while pouting, "But that was because mom did not gave my allowance for those whole month. And I did pay you back."

The girl look at him blankly.

"Or I didn't…" Naruto trailed off.

But then he suddenly exclaimed, "Then let me pay you back now! Let us go together in Ichiraku and I promise that I'll pay for everything."

"Kami, I did not hear those correctly, right?" a voice suddenly said behind them.

Naruto faced the person behind and only to see that it was Kiba with an exaggerated looked of horror in his face while slowly letting go of Akamaru from his arms for added drama.

"The world must be ending! Naruto is willing to pay for other's food! Who are you and what did you do to the real Naruto?!" Kiba exclaimed while shaking his friend's shoulder.

"Shut up dog-fart!" the Uzumaki said while letting go of his friend's arms and looked around him only to see that Sakura already left.

Kiba watched the blonde's look of disdain and snorted before he said, "Seriously Naruto, did the witch put a love potion in your ramen? Ick…" Kiba shuddered, "I cant believe you just insinuated a date on the terrible witch. It's just so disgusting," then he fake gagged.

But to his surprise Naruto just gave him a look and said with a soft smile, "She is more than just a witch Kiba."

Naruto went ahead leaving Kiba dumbfounded. But then he looked back and pointing to his self he said with a bright smile, "She is MY witch!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter Seven

An unceasing knock on the door was heard on the Akatsuki's headquarters which woke up the sleeping blonde from his slumber and grumbled out loud to it's other occupant who was busy finishing his puppet.

"Uggh! Danna! Open the darn door!" Deidara all but shouted.

However Sasori is known to be insistently unperturbed even if it's the end of the world if he is finishing his creations which gave his partner no choice but opened the door himself while throwing curses at the redhead and his art and puppet.

The door revealed a pale young boy with a plastic smile on his face and Deidara can only say, "Fxxk. What now dipshxt?"

"Is Sasori-san here?" Sai said with his ever present fake smile.

"Oi danna! Your little crap cousin is here yeah!"

Thankfully, the puppet master had finished his worked then and finally he got up and went to the door.

With a bored expression he asked, "What?"

Sai put a red covered box, which turn out to be a bento, in front of his cousin and answered, "Granny Chiyo asked me to deliver this other lunchbox for you."

"Cool un! Than-" Deidara chimed in upon hearing the word 'lunch' but before he could say his gratitude and get the bento from the younger boy's hand, Sasori beat him to it making him pout.

The redhead just said to his younger cousin that he got it and that he could leave now. Sai then gave one last fake smile before he bowed and leave.

Deidara looked at the retreating form with disgust and said to his partner, "Why is everyone in your family weird un?"

"Talk to yourself idiot. Tell me, is that hairstyle hereditary?" Sasori ask with a mocking tone even if his face still looks bored.

"Hey!" Deidara shouted with a red angry face and then the bickering started between the two artist again about which family and art is weirder and more dumb and the likes which was only cut off when their leader entered the room and asked coldly if what are they doing here when they have classes, leaving them almost scurrying out because they haven't notice the time and they were already freaking late!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And then the group with the most presentable and delicious Japanese cuisine will win and have the additional ten points. And now each group will have three members. For the first group, members will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba," Kurenai-sensei started to call each group and it's three members but Naruto wasn't really listening and was just sneaking a glance at a certain pink-haired student until the next group was finally called.

"Then fifth group will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Choji…" his name called got the young Uzumaki out of his current activity -if you can call it that-, and the next name called can only make him jump in happiness, "and Haruno Sakura." And jumped he did.

"Yeees ttebayo!"

That earned him a glare from his beautiful sensei which got him settled down before she went back to calling the last group. But their teacher can only as much as shut him up because when Choji and Sakura went to him just as Kurenai-sensei said to go to their groups, Naruto was smiling so brightly that the young Akimichi swear that it could seriously cook a beef which unsurprisingly just made him hungry.

"Naruto-san, why are you so happy?" Choji ask.

"Oh, nothing. Just… something," the blond answered which the other boy just took for what it is: Naruto's weirdness.

Looking at his right Choji finally noticed their other occupant which almost gave him a mini heart attack because he seriously had not felt her presence.

"Ohayo Sakura-san!" Choji then greeted the pinkhaired brightly which was returned by Sakura with an expressionless curt bow.

Almost everyone knew that aside from Tenten, Shikamaru and Naruto, Choji was among the few who talks with the witch casually, or as casually as you can get with the witch anyway, but no one knew how it really came to be. Truth to be told, Choji was always scared of the witch -even now, occasionally or more- but it had started to changed back when she caught him being bullied by other people. It was actually luck then that Sakura appeared, because one glare from her left the bullies scurrying as if they saw a demon. He would have thank her but the look she gave to him was cold that Choji was speechless and scared out of his wits than when he was bullied earlier. And then she left him there with just this sentence in a tone less colder than her eyes, "You have so much muscles, why don't you use it?"

Ever since then, he really did use his muscles. He train so hard and now he is very good at taekwondo and wrestling that the bullies never bothered him anymore. And when he thought back then, he always wonder why she never called him fat but just said 'so much muscles'. And when Shikamaru became acquainted with the witch due to a competition wherein the two intelligent students are representative of, he got to know the girl behind her wicked title a little bit especially with how Shikamaru talks of her -which actually caught Choji off guard because Shika never talks about anybody else especially without reasons, much less a girl. She was indeed what the rumors tell -smart and wickedly cunning-, but Choji knew now that she was still an ordinary teenager like them. And when you get to know even a little bit of her, she is actually somehow nice -a word he'll definitely not describe the witch with in front of others or he'll get the are-you-freaking-serious?! look.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, what about ramen?" Naruto excitedly while showing his cup noodles to the other two.

"I do believe that instant ramen is not a cuisine Uzumaki-san," Sakura said which made the blond pout. And then Sakura looked at Choji, "However, I do believe a ramen which is somehow one of our country's signature food is not a bad idea. We'll just add something different to make it not like the ordinary ramen serve on stalls. What do you think Akimichi-san?"

Choji flushed. That's the other thing, not everyone asks of his opinion on many tasks, except Shikamaru, but Sakura always ask of his opinion on the rare occasions that they are assign to be group mates just like this time. He was still not used to it, especially by someone as smart as her, but he really is glad because that only meant that she valued others opinions.

Clearing his thought Choji took his role of food expert and said, "I think that is a good idea, Haruno-san."

"Hey! It was my idea first! But yes, Sakura-chan is very right," Naruto chimed in.

Then the young Akimichi started to discussed his own idea which he got when Sakura first suggested it. He was an expert in food after all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And the group who has the best Japanese cuisine is Group… four!"

The group called had cheered.

Naruto wailed, "Oh maaaan… But our ramen is the best!"

Choji was also a little bit down, but still he was happy. Because aside from the ramen was delicious, he had fun making it with Naruto and Sakura. He turn to Naruto and said, "It's alright Naruto-san. We are full at least."

But then Kurenai cleared her throat, "And I would also like to announce the honorable mention which is the group five, because they had the most delicious cuisine. So because of that, you guys will have additional five points."

Choji and Naruto then cheered while hugging each other and jumping with happiness.

The blond boy faced Sakura and would have hug her, but just as his arms were halfway to it he had realized it and stopped himself. Naruto blush and scratched his neck bashfully.

But then Naruto was shocked when Sakura pat his shoulder while saying, "Well done," without her signature passive or cold voice albeit a bit awkwardly since the witch is not one who compliments others on a regular basis. And then she also did the same to Choji leaving both the two boys red.

Kurenai announced the class to be dismissed and everyone went out. But when Choji looked at Naruto, the poor boy was rooted on his place and was still so obviously beet red to his ears and left with a goofy smile on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura went to the lockers and open hers before her second period to get her books for it. After getting her needed things she closed it and only to reveal that another person was casually leaning next to her locker.

It was the young Uchiha.

She noticed that he was actually a bit different from his raging aura yesterday. He appeared to be calm while leaning with his eyes close.

Not really minding the boy she went ahead but only to stop mid step when Sasuke called her.

"Why in a hurry wench?"

Sakura then look at him properly, only to see that she was dead wrong. He might not be raging outside as if he would kill somebody like yesterday but his eyes were burning that it surely had turned red and it was all directed to her.

Sasuke smirk and said, "Did you really think that you could leave unscathed from me with the stunt you did yesterday."

It was definitely not a question.

But Sakura was unperturbed and instead returned his smirk with her own.

"Why? Are you that angry that an annoying little pink haired witch left you biting your tongue? And for the record, I did went home safely yesterday."

In just a blink, Sasuke caught the witch's wrist and slam her to the locker not so gently while effectively trapping her small body between his arms.

For a few seconds Sasuke saw the shock on the small girl's expression but then it quickly reverted back to being cold.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's eyes directly and sarcastically said, "Is the young master Uchiha-sama throwing a tantrum?"

However, Sasuke's look was still unmoved by the witch's mocking. He put his face closer to Sakura's ear and said with a deadly icy tone, "I know what you are playing at Wicked Witch, but… I'll beat you at your own game. You will wish that you haven't cross an Uchiha, especially me."

The young Uchiha then removed his hands between the small girl then slung his bag on his shoulder and gave a smirk before he left the glaring witch, thinking that he will surely enjoy playing her. It has been so long when he had real fun after all,

Sakura straightened her back and looked at the retreating form of the dark haired prince. Then a minuscule but cold smile slowly appeared on her beautiful face before she said softly with her bangs concealing her eyes, "You still don't know half of what I am capable at Oji-sama."

Sasuke was wrong, Sakura is not just all bark. After all, she is not called wicked for nothing. Playing with fire is just the tip of her iceberg.

With her expression back to the usual, Sakura finally walked to her next class.

Unknown to them they had failed to feel the presence of another person who had witnessed the whole thing just as when he was passing by.

The figure smirked and thought, "Now this is interesting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was restlessly looking at the clock as if he was waiting for a bomb to explode making him deaf to Ibiki-sensei's lesson. It wasn't however gone unnoticed by the teacher making him irritated so he ask a question directly to the blond.

Unfortunately, It was not heard by Naruto until Sasuke kicked his chair loudly making him jump from his seat.

"What?! What is it?!"

His friends rolled their eyes while Sai just said in a voice only the surrounding people can hear and with his expression fake as ever, "Ibiki-sensei asked you a question dxckless."

After glaring at the pale boy he turned towards the irritated teacher and answered without even knowing the question, "I… don't know?". And his confused tone definitely did not help in the matter.

The other students just suppressed their laugh.

Ibiki pointed outside and said calmly, "Kneel outside and raised your two hands while holding five books on your palms until the class ends."

Naruto gawked and stuttered, "B-bu-but, we still have like an hour left!"

"Oh? Why? Do you want to extend it until lunch ends with ten books on each of your hands?" the teacher said with dark face.

Naruto quickly went outside and kneel with his hands in the air.

Even the obnoxious blonde surely can't go against the scary Ibiki.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lunch came and students line out to the huge cafeteria. On the other hand, Sakura does not like the noisy place so she straight up went ahead to the rooftop where it was deserted since no students was allowed to go up there. And she is the witch after all so fxxk the rules.

She went to her usual spot beside the railing where the breeze was cool and where she can also see the view below.

She put down the bento box Chiyo obaa-san gave to her just when her phone rang. It was Shizune. Sakura answered it and quickly put it an arm reach from her ear.

"SAKURA! Why the hell did you not answer you phone last night!? I was so worried!"

The wind had suddenly gotten stronger making Shizune's rant almost incomprehensible. The young girl then went to the other direction where the wind was calmer behind the huge boxdoor so that she can hear Shizune clearly and also be heard without the wind blocking her own voice.

Sakura explain calmly that she was alright and that she only turned off her phone since she was working last night. Then Shizune went quickly to the full aunt rant mode.

While listening to Shizune's monologue Sakura remembered that she had actually just left her bento. But well, what could possibly go wrong right?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was surely defeated. Shikamaru noted that and he can't help himself but roll his eyes at his blond friend who has his head in the table with his hands hanging as if it has no life.

"Dobe. You really are stupid."

"Not only do you lack a dxck but also brain cells."

Even the glare he gave his two dark-haired friend almost lacks the energy.

The genius Nara sighed and said, "You know that Ibiki-sensei hates it when his students does not pay attention to his class Naruto."

"Yeah! Even I know that crossing the notorious Ibiki is suicide." Kiba chimed in.

"It was not my fault! I was just looking at the clock!" he said disdainfully.

"Same thing. And what are you excited for anyway? It's not like we serve ramen in this cafeteria."

Said boy just blushed and looked away while pouting making the other occupants of the desk curious with his lack of usual stupid retort.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The door was open already when Deidara went to the rooftop. Then he asked to himself quietly if his Danna is already here.

He went outside and look for his partner only to see that he was nowhere in sight. A few steps later he saw a familiar red wrapped bento, which he remembered was the bento his partner's cousin gave this morning, beside the railing.

Deidara smiled evilly. He thought that it is payback time since Sasori called his hairstyle girly and for being selfish when he said no when Deidara ask him to share his delicious looking lunch.

Tiptoeing towards the innocent bento, as if it would hear him and shout for it's owner, the blond artist quickly snatched the lunchbox and hurriedly went inside to eat his lunch while cackling mischievously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few minutes later, the red-haired artist appeared on the rooftop, but his idiot blond partner was still not here. He grumbled about how the idiot is late again for their meeting regarding the art they were assigned by their leader to create for the upcoming party. Sasori can't help but think that their leader had surely lost his mind -albeit only in his thought- for putting both of them in the project when he surely know that they have contrasting view about art. It was usually alternately between the two of them but Pein just decided to put them together this time. And now it's only three weeks left but they were nowhere near agreeing unto something much less finish it. They surely can't talk about it in their headquarters since the leader will find out and there will be hell to pay.

He walked ahead and still can't see a blond hair anywhere so he opened his bag and put his phone out to call the idiot. He forgot to close his bag when he slung it on his shoulder making a red wrapped box fall without his notice.

Sasori had already went back inside when he finally took note that his bag was lighter and realize that his lunchbox fell earlier. Then he went back to the rooftop to retrieved it.

Meanwhile, Sakura just finished talking(or just listening really) to her aunt's rant (about how the girl her age should be careful blah blah blah) then she closed her phone. She messed her hair while sighing, furthermore making her bun hair messier than it already is. Her worried aunt is indeed a handful and scary. And yes she is scared of her, mind you.

She walk back to where her bento was when she noticed that it was a little bit farther from where she had left it. Thinking that maybe the strong wind might had just blown it away she went to pick it up since she was already hungry at it is.

Just when she had pick it another hand was also taking it making them both grab the bento at the same time.

They look at each other and their eyes got wide. Both was surprised that they did not even noticed each others presence.

Sakura regained her composure first and looking at the cloak the other man wore she said with her usual passive voice, "I did not know that the Akatsuki's new hobby is stealing others lunchbox. What's next a child's lollipop?"

The red-haired boy smirked back to his usual bored eyes when he answered, "I wasn't aware that the wicked witch had gone so poor that she is stealing bentos nowadays. Why? Does stealing candies got you bored?"

And the two proceeded at glaring at each other.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know, blame Deidara…

To my lovely readers I decided that every now and then I would recommend to you some of my ever favorite Sakura reversed harem stories! (assuming that you have not yet read it.) Which I assure you that you would really find awesome. But unfortunately :( most of them are still in progressed or was stopped by the author. SO HELP ME BEG THEM INTO UPDATING GUYS!

So the very first story would be…

"**Knights in Shining armor**" by Tsuki479

Go quickly and read it! Very enjoyable and so so much more!

About the lunch and Sasosaku meeting in rooftop, it was by the way inspired from this story. Can you also please guys recommend me some good sakumulti stuff?

Some answer to question you might ask: Gangs inside the Academy is prohibited but since the members are all well known they were accepted but they need to do something in return, which was why Itachi agreed to be the student council president, and the art showcase -which Sasori and Deidara is currently helplessly doing, like what the hell is Pein thinking putting those two together?!- was also a part of the service. They also do some charity event every now and then (much to Kakuzu's chagrin) which will play a big role in the story later.

I know, not very evil of them…

Your thoughts?


End file.
